Before The Final Rose Petal Falls
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Can a young prince who has allowed himself to be consumed by grief ever learn to love another and hope that she will return that love?
1. A Heart In Mourning

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast.

Cast: Belle=Amy Beast=Sonic

Maurice=Tails Lumiere=Silver

Broom=Blaze Mrs. Potts=Vanilla

Chip=Chip Creamer=Cream

Prince=Cheese Cogsworth=Knuckles

Wardrobe=Rouge Gaston=Scourge

Lefou=Bokkun Philippe=Tornado

Enchantress=Tikal additional; Garden Angel=Cosmo.

A/N: Tails as Maurice in this case is he is a brother-like figure to Amy. Two orphans living together regarding one another as siblings. Anyone who can't remember, Prince is that puppy turned footstool. Poor puppy.

I'm also dedicating this story to Silverdawn2010 for giving major help on this story's beginning, Mana the Cat Magician just for talking to me and being a new friend and to Socrates' Prodigy, my best friend outside of Fanfiction! I finally convinced her to get an account! Hopefully her first story will be up soon.

* * *

Chapter One: A Heart in Mourning

In a grand castle that stood proudly in the heart of Northern Mobius lived a young prince of sixteen. He was a hedgehog with a coat of sapphire, his eyes like the color of leaves when painted with morning's first light. The prince was named Sonic the Hedgehog, normally a spirited young man with a love for fun and speed. With his unique gift, Sonic often felt like the wind was a second mother.

Whenever one would glimpse the prince, they saw a carefree grin upon his face, his eyes dancing with mischief and mirth as he spent time with those whom he did not refer to as the castle staff, but as his friends.

Yet as of late, Prince Sonic was not cheerful boy he used to be. Within the most current year he lost his father, King Julius to battle, his aggrieved mother, the beautiful Queen Elena soon following after due to heartbreak. Having lost his parents so suddenly, leaving him alone with no other family, Sonic turned in on himself.

He became cold, a loner, refusing to take much company if offered, barely able to stand the presence of others. His heart was too broken to want to acknowledge happiness. In his mourning Sonic also turned bitter, snapping at his servants, no longer calling them friends.

One winter's night, a knock on the front door resounded throughout the castle's halls. The prince's valet, a hoary hedgehog named Silver opened the door to reveal a shivering, frail hooded figure. "Please, sir," the thin, decidedly female voice implored. "I beg of you, just one night of food and shelter. Just to wait out the storm. I will be on my way before the first glow of dawn's gracing."

Silver, a kind soul, smiled warmly at the poor woman, gently drawing her into the parlor. Nudging the castle's majordomo Knuckles, he whispered, "Should we inform the prince of our guest?"

"Well of course we should inform him!" Knuckles exclaimed before. He then let out a sigh at the look on Silver's face. "Yes, I know, it'd be better to not inform Sonic, letting him keep to himself as he likes, but believe me, I highly doubt that he'd approve a harboring a stranger in his home without any knowledge of it."

It was Silver's turned to sigh. "Very well, you let Prince Sonic know of the lady's existence while I go inform Madam Vanilla and Chip that we'll need a hot meal prepared."

As the hooded lady gratefully accepted a plate full of food from Vanilla the Rabbit, head of the kitchen staff and mother to Cream, a sweet young girl; Sonic swept into the room. Immediately the air of cheer and welcome vanished as his servants stiffened up and bowed to their moody prince. Nodding curtly, his long hardened eyes locked onto the woman's soft violet ones. Standing, she curtsied.

"I humbly thank you for your hospitality, your Highness." She withdrew a rose from the depths of her large sleeves. "As a token of my gratitude, I offer you this red rose."

"Don't thank me," Sonic replied coldly, pushing away the scarlet beauty. "I did not invite you in here, Silver did. You should be thanking him, Madam. For all I care, you could still be wandering the woods in this cold, wintry night." He pointedly ignored the shocked staff from those he once called friend.

The woman regarded him with a cool gaze, eyebrow arched. "I do not care for this side of you, Prince Sonic."

Sonic looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

As she lifted her hood, an aura of terrible and wondrous power swelled throughout the room. "I am Tikal the Echidna, Guardian of Chaos." As she spoke, her words were accentuated by a resounding force. "I have been watching you for some time young prince. I know of the tragedy you've suffered and how cold your heart has turn as a result of it, making your soul's aura nearly black and ugly. You've scorned and shunned those as close to you as family, insulting strangers you would have once taken in, no questions asked. I fear for those not only in this castle, but those whom you reign over as well."

"I think it is about time you were taught a lesson." She raised her arms, unleashing a shower of brilliant magic onto Sonic and all those in the castle. As he was touched by the magic, Sonic yelled in pain, his back arching, his body swelling nearly four times in size. His fur became coarse and thick, darkening to a navy blue while his muzzle became silver. His eyes as cold as malachite.

While his transformation was monstrous, the prince's staff found themselves shrinking in size, changing in shape completely. No longer were they animalistic in physical nature, they were now household objects. The world outside seemed to change as well, taking on a haunted appearance, the skies seemingly a permanent gray clashing with darker clouds while the castle grounds became gnarled, almost threatening.

Tikal spoke once more. "This spell shall remain in place on the castle until your twenty-first birthday. In order for the spell to be lifted you must learn to be compassionate and love another as well as earn her love in return." She handed him in the rose, the delicate looking bloom nearly swallowed by his fingers. "This rose was created by a magical infusion of the seven chaos emeralds. This is your timekeeper. Should the last petal fall before you find someone to love then the spell will become permanent. Remember Prince Sonic, chaos is enriched by the heart."

As the last words died from her lips, Tikal vanished in a burst of light. Staring at where the Guardian of Chaos once stood, Sonic felt instant shame and fear. He had truly become ugly as he let his grief consume him, and now it showed on the outside as well. He ran from the room, away from his servants inquisitive and frightened stares, greatly disturbed as he quickly learned that his speed had been taken from him as well.

Once locked in the sanctuary of his room, Sonic released his rage, yelling as he broke furniture and ripped his claws through portraits that held his old visage. "I'm a monster!" He screamed, glaring at the painting he was readying to destroy. And yet once he got a good look at it, the cursed prince saw that it was the one thing he could never harm, for it was all he had left of them. A portrait of his parents.

While warmth and kindness had been painted into their eyes, all Sonic could see was disappointment. A strangled cry of agony escaped him as he turned away, suddenly remembering the magic rose in his hand. It was his life's hourglass of now.

Cradling it with something close to reverence, Sonic placed it underneath a bell-shaped glass dome he found, spying a glowing hand mirror beside it. Apparently another 'gift' from Tikal. His only view to the outside world. Moving his gaze back onto the rose, the female echidna's words echoed through his mind.

_In order for the spell to be lifted, you must learn to be compassionate and love another as well as earn her love in return._

_Yeah, right, _Sonic thought bitterly. _I'm doomed to be in this form for eternity. After all, who could fall in love with a beast?_

* * *

Please be nice in the reviews! -ducks for cover away from any potential flames.-


	2. Beauties do have brains

Before The Final Rose Petal Falls

Whoa, I woke up this morning to find five reviews plus a whole bunch of alerts and favorites. You guys like this story! You really do! Also, just to say so, my luck there's already a Beauty and the Beast wereSonamy fanfic posted the day before this one was. I read it and I swear up and down our writing styles are different and I'm pretty sure what we have planned for these fics are going to be different as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 2: Beauties _do_ have brains

Sunlight streamed from the cloudless expanse of azure sky down onto the lush grass and dirt paths that made up the roads of Northern Mobius. A small house sat on top of a hill found on the outskirts of the village. Exiting the house was a petite and slender cerise hedgehog with shoulder-length quills of a lighter shade that tended to float around her face, her large emerald eyes usually shimmering with knowledge and intrigue.

The maiden's name was Amy Rose. As she dusted off the white apron tied around her everyday red dress and made sure the book she had was tucked safely into her basket, Amy made her way into the small, modest town of Spagonia. She smiled softly, humming to herself as she mused about the village she walked into. _Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say… _

"Bonjour!" Cried a male wolf as he pushed open the upper-floor shutters of his house. Other Spagonians soon echoed his greeting, nearly all of them wearing smiles on their faces. Returning the smile, Amy continued to walk through town, making her silent observations as she passed people by.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning's just the same, since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town... _

"Good morning Amy!" The female hedgehog was snapped out of her thoughts by the gruff, yet kind voice of the middle aged dog who ran the bakery.

"Morning, Monsieur!" Amy called back, following the male. She saw that he was struggling to balance a heavy basket filled to the brim with freshly baked rolls and loaves of bread. "Would you like help with that?"

"Yes, thank you," He replied, grateful as Amy took half his load, easing the weight. As they reached the ledge of the patisserie he asked, "Where are you off to?"

"To the bookshop," Amy replied. Her eyes began to shine. "I've just finished the most wonderful story about a magic beanstalk and an ogre and a-"

"That's nice," The baker responded distractedly. "Marie!" He called out. "The baguettes! Hurry up!"

With a shrug, Amy left the baker to his business. It wasn't that she disliked the town, it was just that everyday was so typical and run of the mill. And Amy felt trapped in the middle of it all. There was no air of excitement, no hint of danger like the way it happened in the books she read. Rather it was just the same people doing the same thing. Amy couldn't even remember the last time she saw a new face. _I wonder if Tails can create a transportation device that could put me in one of books. Life might seem a bit more enjoyable then._

Sighing gently, Amy removed the book out of her basket and opened to the first page. She inhaled lightly, smiling at the scent of freshly pressed parchment. Once her eyes hit the first word, she became immersed in the story, lost in her own world and completely oblivious to the hushed tones of gossip surrounding her.

"Look there she goes, the girl is strange no question," Two elderly cats whispered to themselves as their eyes followed the bookworm hedgehog. "Dazed and distracted, can't you tell."

"Never part of any crowd," Remarked a well-dressed rabbit to her companion who quickly replied;

"Cause her head's up on the clouds." _No denying she's a funny girl, that belle…_

Breaking away from her book for the time being, Amy put the volume away and leaped onto the back of a covered wagon, using it as a means of transportation to get to the local bookshop. Her eyes explored the sights before them, drinking in the activity of the humble sleepy town finally beginning to bustle.

_Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?_

_Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?_

_I need, six eggs! That's too expensive!_

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Amy declared to herself before hopping off the wagon and waltzed into the bookstore.

"Hello, Amy!" The elderly human bookshop owner greeted the girl. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Good morning!" Amy cheerily replied. "I've come to return the book I borrowed last week."

"Finished already?" The man asked in surprise.

"I just couldn't put it down," She made a beeline for the shelves, climbing onto the moving ladder. "Do you have anything new in?"

The store owner laughed. "Not since yesterday."

"That's okay." Amy turned to inspect the books. "I think I'll borrow this one," She added as she selected a book with a lilac color and handed it to the shop owner.

"That one?" He laughed again. "But you've read it twice already!"

"It's my favorite!" Amy declared as she whirled around the store. "It's so amazing." Her eyes took on a dreamy gaze that held a hint of wonder. "Dragons, swordfights. Magic spells and a prince in disguise."

"Well, if you like it that much, it's yours," The man affirmed, placing the book into Amy's slender hands.

"But Monsieur Gherkin-!" Amy began to protest.

"I insist!" Monsieur Gherkin waved her off, gently pushing her out the door with an affectionate smile on his face.

"Well thank you!" Amy cried with a larger smile as she clutched the book to her chest. "Thank you very much!"

_Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well….With a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rose…_

As she wandered around town, lost once more within her book's pages, Amy sat herself on top of the village fountain's edge. Soon a chipper young voice brought her attention away from the book.

"Hiya, Amy!" Looking up, Amy saw that she was surrounded by a group of children.

"Hello!" She replied.

"What're you reading?" The same speaker, a small female squirrel asked.

"A fairy tale," Amy answered. She then adjusted the book's angle to give the kids a better view. She pointed to an illustration. "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming."

Amy's smile then became slightly secretive as she leaned closer to the children and added, "But she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three."

Giggling at the young woman's love for the book, the children darted off leaving Amy alone to continue reading her book, once more missing the observations Spagonians made about her.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means 'Beauty', her looks have got no parallel…But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's very odd. Very different from the rest of us, She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Rose!_

Meanwhile not too far from the beauteous heroine of this tale was the rugged, brawny Scourge. With perfect aim he shot his gun, easily taking down a goose that had been flying idly in the sky. Scourge's lackey, a dark winged chao named Bokkun quickly snatched the fallen bird off of the ground and slipped it into a sack.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot Scourge!" Bokkun exclaimed in a childish voice. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

The dark green hedgehog leaned against the tavern's wall, a smug smile appearing on his face. "I know."

"No one alive stands a chance against you!" Bokkun continued to gush. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Bokkun," Scourge pointed to Amy who had begun to walk away from the fountain, heading in his direction. "And I've got my sights set on that one!"

The little chao gaped. "The inventor's sister?"

"She's the one," Scourge affirmed with a nod. "The girl I'm going to marry."

Knowing Amy Rose just as well as any other villager, Bokkun started to attempt to change his 'friend's mind. "But she's-!"

"The most beautiful girl in town!" Scourge declared.

"I know but-!"

"That makes her the best!" A menacing gleam flashed in Scourge's eyes as he demanded of Bokkun. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"O-o-of c-course you do!" Bokkun spluttered.

Grinning, though not with entire warmth, Scourge began to reminisce aloud to himself. "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her…I said 'She's gorgeous' and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful, as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Amy."

He had been checking his reflection when Amy walked past him, neatly dodging the obstacles in her path despite still having her nose in her book. Quickly following after her, the narcissistic young man hardly noticed the swooning young girls nearby that were staring dreamily after him.

_Look there, he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Scourge, oh he's so cute! Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Scourge gritted his teeth in irritation as villagers began to swarm his path, their eyes all watching the "odd" Amy Rose as she made her trek toward the outskirts of Spagonia, back home. He tried pushing his way through. "Pardon, 'scuse me." Unfortunately the crowd milled themselves even closer together. With a sigh, he began leaping onto rooftops, trying to get closer to the rosette beauty, ignoring the cries of his lackey wishing for him to slow down, afraid of getting squished.

Completely oblivious to the crowd behind her, Amy looked up at the sky, leaning against a store sign, slightly envious of the exciting lives the characters of her book led. _There must be more than this provincial life!_

To no one in particular, Scourge declared, "Just watch I'm going to make Amy Rose my wife!"

Returning to the world of paper fantasy, Amy continued on her way home, ignoring the swelled whispers that her small ears finally picked up on.

_Look there she goes, the girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin…she doesn't quite fit in. Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl, that belle!_

Close to reaching the path that would take her through the woods and to her house, Amy was startled out of her reading when Scourge leaped down in front of her. "Good morning, Amy," He greeted in what he thought to be a suave voice.

Though she wasn't fond of the male hedgehog before her, finding him rather obnoxious and vain, Amy managed to maintain the polite smile that had curled onto her lips. "Hello, Scourge."

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He smoothly wrested Amy's book out of her hand and flipped through the pages. "I don't even understand why you read. There aren't even any pictures in here."

_I very much doubt you even know how to read, Scourge. _"Well, some people like to use their imaginations."

Scourge scoffed at that. "It's dangerous for a woman to think. Soon they'll be getting ideas and then-" He laughed as though the very possibility were ludicrous. "They'll want to be independent."

Amy tried to maintain the pleasantness she had been showing all day though she seethed on the inside. "My brother says that women are as smart as men and can come up with as many clever ideas as well!"

Bokkun, who had finally caught up to Scourge laughed at Amy. "Ha! Your brother? You mean that crazy inventor? He's the town embarrassment! No wonder he can't get a girl!" The two males continued to laugh at Amy's expense.

She scowled, beginning to lose her patience. "My brother is not crazy!" She exclaimed. "He's a genius and I'm sorry you two don't recognize it!"

Not wanting Amy angry with him, Scourge stopped laughing and proceeded to slap Bokkun upside the head. "Yeah! He's not crazy!"

Rolling her eyes, Amy was soon startled by an explosion. Whirling around, she caught sight of plumes of smoke as they exuded from her house. "Tails!" Amy cried, hurrying away from the village toward her helpless but lovable brother.

* * *

Notes:

"Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl, that belle!" Belle here means beauty. Rose was also used because Amy just didn't quite have the same ring to it.

I know that Amy's name doesn't mean beauty, but the actual meaning didn't quite fit.

Points to those who can figure out who Monsieur Gherkin is supposed to be!


	3. A Werehog's Wrath

Before The Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 3: A Werehog's Wrath

"Tails!" Amy cried as she burst into the small house that she shared with her adopted brother. She panicked as smoke filled her vision and caused her to cough. She ran about their house, flinging open the large shutters, gratefully gasping in the fresh air.

"Where are you?" She jumped as she heard a metallic clang coming from the back room that served as Tails' workshop. She raced toward the source of the sound. "Are you alright?"

"Ow!" Came Tails' pained cry. "Darn it, not again! Yeah, Amy, I'm fine!"

Amy stumbled into the back room, trying not to trip over her brother's scattered tools and blueprints. She found her brother sprawled on his back, not too far from a smoking contraption that Tails was determined to take flight. An air…plane, he called. Why such a name for his invention was beyond her.

Tails leaped to his feet. Sixteen years old, two years Amy's junior, Tails was a golden colored kitsune with clear blue eyes, two tails that gave birth to his name and a near insatiable desire much like his sister's for adventure and freedom.

Such a desire might have been fulfilled given that he had the unique ability of using his tails like propellers to lift himself off of the ground. However, one of his tails was always needing to be bandaged due to a bruising or a sprain, giving Amy cause to believe that this was why he had come up with his flying creation in the first place.

Once back on his feet, Amy went to work, dusting him off and straightening out his clothes while inspecting his body for potential bruises. Her critical emerald orbs caught sight of how his clothes were beginning to hang from his frame.

"Tails!" Amy yelled. "When was the last time you've eaten properly?"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Amy. You've been making sure I eat everyday since we moved in here. Besides, you haven't even been-" His eyes caught sight of the setting sun behind Amy. "Gone that…long…" He blushed. "Uh, heh. Oops."

Determination settling in Amy's eyes, she clasped Tails' wrist firmly in her hand and led him to the kitchen. She pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Tails couldn't pass up the small moment of mischief, as he passed her. "Yes, _Mom_." He snickered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh haha. Now stay there for a few moments while I make you something to eat."

He sighed, slouching a little in his seat. "But Amy, I really wanna finish this project. I've almost worked out all of the kinks and can get it up and running soon. I'll get it done and then I'll eat properly."

The gaze she turned on him was sharp. "Tails, if you don't eat a decent meal now and get a good sleep, you're going to become sick and you and I both know how much you hate to be bed-ridden." Softening her gaze, she then added, "I'll tell you what. You eat and I'll help you with the plane. Who knows? Maybe together we can get it up tonight."

Tails smiled. "Alright, deal."

Within moments a spicy aroma pierced the air causing Tails' grin to widen. "You're making chili, aren't you?"

Grinning as well, though keeping her eyes on the simmering pot, stirring occasionally, Amy nodded. With her back turned, Tails figure that it couldn't hurt to sneak off and tweak one or two things in his airplane. However he wasn't even half-way off his chair when Amy pointedly told him, "Don't even think about it."

Guiltily Tails blushed and sat back down. He began to whine, "Aw, come on Amy. Just give me one minute. I know I can get something done." He tried to appeal to her better side. "Come on, you know how much I love mechanics the same way that y-" His wheedling was cut off as Amy shoved a spoonful of chili into his mouth, placing her hand over his mouth forcing him to swallow.

Amy laughed as Tails glared at her whilst swallowing. "You know the deal Tails," She said. "You eat and then we go work on the plane. By the way, have you come up with a name for it yet?"

Pushing his sister's hand away, Tails responded, "I was thinking of the name Tornado."

Amy arched a brow. "You mean the same name you gave our horse?"

Tails laughed sheepishly. "Actually, Tornado was always the planned name for my plane. I just figured it'd be cool for the horse to have it since the plane was far from ready to be up and ready."

Nodding in understanding, Amy loaded up the spoon once more holding it out for her brother. "Now, are you going to finish this bowl on your own, or do I have to keep force feeding you?"

Mock scowling, Tails took the spoon and jammed it into his mouth. Looking inquisitively at Amy he asked with a full mouth. "Are you going to eat as well?"

Gesturing exaggeratedly to her own bowl, Amy filled her spoon and daintily took bites of the still warm chili. Tails rolled his eyes at her actions wondering how someone so adventurous, free spirited and outspoken as his sister was could still manage how to act like a lady when there were days when it seemed that would be the last of her wishes.

It wasn't long before two spoons could be falling into clay bowls with a resounding clang as both Amy and Tails stood up and headed for the back room immediately getting to work. The former handed the latter tools as he called them out, sky blue eyes trained on fixing up his prize invention.

"Wrench," Tails said, gloved hand outstretched waiting patiently for the wanted tool to fall into it. He frowned slightly when he didn't receive said tool and tried again. "Wrench, please." When silence filled his ears once more, he slid out from underneath the airplane. Concern etched itself into his eyes as he studied the quiet hedgehog before him, taking in the despondent look on her face as she idly twirled a compass in her hands.

"Amy?" Tails asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tails, do you think I'm…odd?"

Tails smirked wryly. "You're the sister of the village crazy, Amy. It kinda comes with the territory."

Amy laughed weakly. "Be serious Tails. To nearly every villager I'm an oddball due to my love of books and wishes to experience such adventures for myself. The only exceptions are Monsieur Gherkin, the bookshop owner and Scourge. Monsieur Gherkin is just nice for everyone. And let's face it, Scourge is only nice to me because he thinks I'm a pretty face."

"That's because he's got such a pretty face as well," Tails quipped. "Just be happy that on top of having a pretty face, you've got intelligence, not like those three bimbettes who drool over Scourge."

Amy's laugh was genuine this time around. "It's reasons like these that explain why you don't have a girlfriend!"

He shrugged. "That's because right now, I'm married to my work."

Amy couldn't resist teasing him some more. "Oh dear, I'm a sister-in-law to a machine."

Tails rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, laugh it up. Now would you hand me that wrench please?"

As she passed him the wrench, Amy admitted quietly, "Tails, I'm so glad you're my brother, blood relation or not. You're my family and my best friend."

Smiling sympathetically, Tails added in an equally quiet voice, "But it wouldn't hurt to have another friend, would it?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

Wanting to lighten the suddenly somber mood, Tails exclaimed brightly, "Don't worry Amy, you'll meet someone!" His grin held a bit of a challenge to it. "And if this someone is a boy and you happen to fall in love with him, well then I guess I'll have to dust off my protective brother routine."

Shoving him playfully Amy asked Tails, "Shouldn't you be working on your invention, _Bro_?"

Chuckling, Tails turned back to the plane, using the wrench to tighten a loose bolt. He then began to move over to a small oven sitting inside the open hatch of his plane. Tails had once called this oven an 'engine' and said that the fire he needed to kindle inside it was called an 'ignition'. Trying to follow his terminology, Amy decided to just figure it was like an adventure inside one of her books which was good enough for her.

Before he lit the fire, Tails glanced over his shoulder. "Cross your fingers," He told Amy. She did just that, taking a preventative step back in the process for safety purposes.

Lighting the tiny fire sparked an amazing chain reaction as gears whirred and chains whipped themselves around small metal spokes. Within a matter of seconds a wooden propeller began whirring while the plane lifted itself a good foot off of the ground. Two sets of eyes, one sapphire and one jade widened considerably as kitsune and hedgehog gaped at the success.

"It worked," Tails whispered in an awestruck voice. "It worked!" He cried out joyfully not too much later.

Grinning broadly, Amy swept her younger brother into a bear hug. "You did it, Tails!" She cried. "You finally did it! You're going to win for sure at the fair tomorrow!"

Eyes sparkling with tears of pride, Tails asked, "You really think so, Amy?"

"I know so!" She declared. "You'll be known as the best inventor far and wide. Trust me."

* * *

Just as Dawn's light began to break over the horizon, Tails and Amy were hitching the plane Tornado now re-dubbed Tornado II to the stallion Tornado.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Amy said as she seized Tails into a hug. "You know how crazy those forest paths can be."

"Don't worry Amy," Tails reassured his sister. "I'll be fine."

"Good," Amy replied, watching Tails climb onto Tornado's back. "Now go get that first prize and show the world who the greatest inventor is."

Tails nodded, grinning. "I will." Before he trotted off, he remembered something. "Oh, Amy. Maybe you should try writing books and show the world how amazing you are that way."

Amy returned the grin. "Perhaps I will. Now get going!" She gently chided. "You wanna be there as soon as possible, don't you?"

"Right." He gently tugged on the reins, pulling away from the house. "Bye, Amy! I'll be back soon!" Amy waved until she could no longer see Tails and Tornado.

* * *

It had barely been two hours since Tails left home that it began to pour. He groaned as the sky darkened. Having a sense of direction was not his cup of tea. Speaking of which, a nice hot drink, as a matter of fact, heat altogether would've been most welcome. Tails glanced down at Tornado's mane. "You wouldn't have any idea as to where we are, would ya boy?"

Tornado's soft whinny was a sign Tails took to be an answer in the negative. Heaving another sigh, Tails said, "Well, I guess we'd better find some shelter then." As Tails moved to guide the horse in another direction, soft growling filled his ears. Whirling around, the boy's eyes widened in fear as he saw dark, menacing shapes with smears of violet splashed on them. _Dark Gaia…._

With a terrified yelp, Tails quickly yanked on the reins, willing Tornado to move at a faster pace. _C'mon Tornado, giddy it up! Otherwise we're done for! _Unfortunately fox and horse could only outpace the Dark Gaia for so long before the terrified horse bucked wildly sending poor Tails flying.

Forcing his injured tail to cooperate with his uninjured one, Tails managed to propel himself through the forest. He wove through trees as he tried to ignore both fear and pain as he maneuvered through the forest. Finally his eyes alighted upon the gates of an ancient looking castle. Gently tapping on the metal gate, Tails was surprised when it opened for him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tails flew beyond the gate feeling immense relief as he noted the Dark Gaia could not go beyond the gates.

Reaching a grand mahogany door, Tails was once again surprised as the door opened with no one on the other side. Thoroughly soaked and exhausted, Tails collapsed on the carpeted foyer, not noticing the small shapes heading toward him, nor did he hear the surprised voices.

* * *

When Tails awoke, he found himself sitting in a plush red chair; the single piece of furniture much more luxurious than any of the furniture in the house he shared with Amy. He also noticed that a thick woolen blanket had been wrapped around his small body.

"Wh-where am I?" He wondered groggily.

"You are in ze castle belonging to this planet's prince."

Tails snapped his head to the left where the voice had come from but saw that no one was there save for a small silver candelabra. "Who's there?" He called out in a stronger voice, a trace of wariness creeping in.

"Me." Jumping in shock, Tails soon saw that the candelabra's middle candle had a waxen eyes and nose yet the mouth seemed to be made from the metal.

"Y-you talk?" Tails' eyes were wide. "B-b-but how?"

Before the candelabra could answer him however, a chao's chirping sounded. A cheerful and eager footstool of all the crazy things Tails had witnessed, bounded over to the frazzled fox and settled into his lap. "You're a chao?" He asked the cooing furniture.

"His name is Cheese!" Looking to his right, Tails saw a mobile tea tray moving on its own with no kinesthetic help of any kind. He noticed that all pieces of the tea set, teapot, cup and creamer had faces much like the silver candelabra did.

The creamer spoke with an innocent girl's voice. "That's Cheese. He's my very special chao friend. And my name is Cream. What's your name?"

"U-uh, it's Tails." He gestured to the footstool still in his lap. "You say this is a _chao_? But what happened to it? What happened to all of you?"

"We were placed under a spell," The teapot answered eagerly. "But you're not quite the person we need to help break the spell."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay."

"Chip, hush," The teapot scolded gently. "Don't frighten the poor boy."

"I think I'm too confused to be scared ma'am," Tails said with a weak laugh. He was about to say more when a voice filled with a combination of annoyance and worry beat him to it.

"Silver! Why on earth did you let him in?" A tiny clock waddled in, disapproval etched all over his face. "The master will have a fit of rage if he discovers what you've done."

Silver, which was apparently the candelabra's name, rolled his amber eyes. "Relax, Knuckles. The boy needed to come out of the rain, and who are we to turn him away?"

The look in Knuckles' eyes hardened. "Remember what happened the last time we took someone in?"

"Oh, I highly doubt the boy can do the same thing," Silver replied breezily. "Besides, I doubt the master will even notice."

Unbeknownst to the bickering clock and candelabra, a large shadow loomed, slithering along the darkened hallway, not making its presence known until with a great gust of wind, it darkened the parlor completely.

"Uh-oh," Chip whispered in a tiny voice. "I think the master knows."

"Oh wonderful," Knuckles hissed sarcastically. "Now look at what you've done, Silver."

Before Silver could reply, the dark figure stepped forward, using the shaft of moonlight to reveal himself to the unwanted guest. Tails gulped at the sight of the hulking frame and spiky silvery-blue fur. Sharp fangs peeked out of a grimace while the eyes were a fiery malachite. It looked to be like some mutated hedgehog.

"Who are you?" The hedgehog demanded. "Why are you here?"

Silver attempted to assuage his master. "A-actually Master, w-we brought him out of the cold and rain."

The hedgehog snarled, eyes only for Tails. "Have you come to stare at the Werehog? The_ BEAST_?"

All Tails could do was whimper as he shook his head. "Do you know what we do to trespassers?" The werehog demanded as he loomed over the frightened kitsune. He shut his eyes in fear, hardly knowing how much time was spent before his body struck cold stone. Opening his eyes, Tails realized that he was in a cell. Clinging to the bars, he noticed how little space there was.

"This will be your new home," The castle's master ground out. "Permanently." As he swept out of the room and slammed the wooden door, the dungeon reverberated, causing Tails to shake even more than he already was.

Alone, wet, cold and frightened, Tails began to sob bitterly. All he could think of was the desire to get home to safety and to his sister. _Amy…I need you. Amy, I'm so scared. Amy…Amy, please help me!_Whew! I'm gonna need a bit of a break after this!

* * *

I dunno why, but it feels like only Sonic should be calling Amy Ames.


	4. Caged

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: Neither Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Caged

In the small house of Amy Rose and Tails sat the cerise hedgehog herself at an oak table. Atop the surface was a piece of parchment, a quill that had once belonged to a blue jay and an inkwell. She tapped the metal, un-dipped tip of the quill against her lips as she mused in thought. Tails had advised her only yesterday that perhaps she should take a chance in writing stories herself and she decided to go for it.

Amy ran different plots through her mind.

'_Once there was a beautiful princess born in a far off land. She had hair black as coal, lips red as blood and skin white as…no, never mind. That story already exists. Um, what about a 'rags to riches' st-oh, right, Cinderella.'_

Amy sighed to herself. There were already so many wonderful stories out there. A Thousand and One Nights, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel. _How can I make a story original and unique? C'mon, Amy! Think! Use that imagination of yours!_

Amy continued to think. She let out a snort as she thought about herself. _Oh yeah, sure. Right. A story about a girl who is the village oddball. Seen only as a pretty face and not appreciated for her intelligence and thoughts on the world. _

Mulling over her status as a pariah, Amy was struck with an idea. "That's it!" She cried. Dipping her quill pen into the inkwell, Amy began to elegantly write out a story. As she immersed herself in writing, Amy failed to hear the ruckus outside her house.

* * *

Mere steps from his soon to be fiancée's door-or so he thought- Scourge adjusted his ebony waistcoat. Running his fingers through his quills, he shot Bokkun an arrogant and slightly predatory grin. "So, remember what we discussed. I go in and propose to the girl…"

"And when she says yes and you two come out, I strike up the band!" Bokkun laughed and cheerily waved his baton accidentally giving the signal too early for the band had begun to play.

"Not now, you buffoon!" Scourge snarled popping his fist against the dark chao's head. He rolled his eyes as his lackey began to sob in pain. He whipped around, stomping up to Amy's front door, not noticing the female triplets as they wailed the loss of Spagonia's most handsome and eligible bachelor.

* * *

In the midst of her writing, Amy jumped, startled as she heard a knock on her door. She frowned in annoyance seeing that in her surprise, her hand jerked leaving a scrawl across her parchment. Heaving a sigh, she stood and went to go look through the spy mechanism Tails had created to allow them to view who was standing on her doorstep. She grimaced when she saw it was Scourge, but pasted a polite smile on her face as she opened the door, preparing to gently turn him away.

Unfortunately her plan couldn't be put into action as Scourge swept in past her, the dark green hedgehog oozing superciliousness. "Scourge," Amy greeted pleasantly though she spoke through her teeth. "What a surprise. Please, do come in and make yourself at home."

"Amy, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about," Scourge said, leaning too close for Amy's comfort.

Moving away she forced herself to remain polite and not reach for the thick book she had been reading to use as a means of exerting her irritation, Amy merely replied, "Oh?"

"I want you to picture this," Scourge began as he used gestures to show a possible scene on the horizon. "A big mansion, practically the size of a castle with a roaring fireplace in the living room, my latest kill hanging over the flames. Little male hedgehogs running about the place, probably chasing the chao. About six or seven of them."

Pretending to be interested as she sidled away from him, Amy asked, "Children or chao?"

Not quite listening to her, Scourge went on, "While my little wife massages my feet." He then looked at Amy. "And do you know who that wife will be?"

A coil of dread settled into her stomach. "Let me guess…"

"You, Amy." He wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"O-oh, why Scourge!" Amy exclaimed. "I-I-I don't know what to say." _I'd rather vomit._

"Say yes!" The hunter encouraged. _Never!_

Amy chuckled weakly as she ducked from under Scourge's arm as she lead him in a slight waltz toward her door. Blindly she grasped the handle. "That's really flattering," She said, batting her eyelashes as Scourge practically pressed himself against her. "But I don't think I'm good enough for you!"

As she let out her polite rejection, Amy opened the door, swinging herself away from Scourge as he fell head first toward a mud puddle that was a result of last night's rain. Amy swallowed a chuckle as she slammed the door.

Upon sighting Scourge exiting Amy's house , Bokkun gave the signal and the band struck up its first song. He looked back at Scourge who was glaring maliciously back. With a weak chuckle, he asked, "So, uh, I guess that means maybe?"

Scarlet flashed in the hedgehog's eyes as he grabbed the dark chao by the throat. "Mark me well," He hissed. "I will have Amy Rose as my wife and I have no qualms about taking down anything or anyone in my path."

* * *

As the sun bid farewell to Mobius and the waxing crescent moon began to come out from hiding, Amy finally found the courage to poke her head out the door to see if the obnoxious oaf had finally given up and left. "Is he gone?"

With a sigh of relief, Amy stepped out of the house and began ranting to chao that usually came to flit about the place. "Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…" Scattering feed for the chao Amy continued thinking aloud.

"Madame Scourge, can't you just see it? Madame Scourge, his little wife. Ugh!" She became adamant the more she thought about it. "No sir, no me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life."

Flinging down the bucket, startling the chao, Amy took off running, trying to rid the frustration and adrenaline she felt. _I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. _She came upon a field of dandelions, picking one as she sank to her knees still musing to herself. "And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned."

She plucked a dandelion and watched as a gentle breeze stirred up the small wispy seeds, carrying them away on its current, taking her hopes and dreams with them. Resting her head on her arms, Amy settled down to enjoy the sunset when the sound of thundering, panicked hooves flooded her hearing. Looking up, she was startled to see Tornado racing toward her. She became worried when she saw that Tails wasn't there riding on top.

Getting to her feet, Amy scanned the skies for any sign of her brother possibly flying home. Seeing that the skies were empty, Amy ran to the horse and leapt onto its back. "Take me to Tails, please," She begged.

The horse reared back briefly before taking off in a gallop leading Amy into the darkened, rain soaked woods. As they went deeper into the forest, Amy's mind was a whir of constant prayer. _Please Tails, please, please be all right. If you're hurt, or…or…worse…._she didn't want to think about it. _Please be safe little kitsune._

After what felt like an eternity to Amy, Tornado stopped in front of an iron wrought fence standing guard to a castle comprised of Gothic columns, spires and gargoyles. She eyed the place warily before glancing down at Tornado's matted golden mane. "You're sure this is where Tails is?" She whispered.

The horse whinnied once, signifying to Amy its assurance. She bit her lip before leaping off Tornado's back and walking up to the gate. Her fingers barely brushed the iron pole before the gate swung open, granting her admittance. Swallowing her fear, Amy hurried forward up the stone path merely raising an eyebrow as the door opened without the precedence of her knock.

Once her feet touched the foyer, Amy called out, "Hello? Tails? Is anyone there?" She traipsed through the parlor, walking up a winding staircase. Pausing, she called up, "Tails? Tails? Where are you, brother?" Amy grasped a candelabra, hardly paying attention to it as she continued her climb up.

Reaching a wooden door, Amy carefully pushed it open, shivering as cold air swept around her. Glancing out a barred window and taking note of how high up she was, Amy ascertained that she was in some sort of tower. "Tails?" She whispered.

"Amy?"

Whirling around, Amy found the sound of the weak voice. There in some sort of cramped cell looking exhausted and absolutely terrified was her little brother.

"Tails!" Amy cried, racing to him. "Wh-what's happened to you?" She looked into his eyes and saw how glassy and red rimmed. She saw that the fur on his face was matted and knew it was due to tears. "Who could have done this to you?" Amy whispered, horrified.

"Amy, you've got to get out of here!" Tails urged.

"No way! I'm not going to leave you!" She gripped his forearms. "Oh, Tails, you're so cold."

"Amy, please, you must leave! Forget about me!" Tails insisted. "You've gotta get out of here before the monster shows up!"

Amy was surprised at this. "Monster?"

Before Tails could go on, a deep, snarling voice ripped through their reunion. "Who are you? You don't belong here! Get out!" The siblings could hear heaving breathing mixed with low growling.

Amy spun around, yet unable to see the voice's owner. "M-my name's Amy Rose. Please, you must let my brother out!"

"No way! He trespassed. He stays here for eternity."

"Oh please sir, let him go free," Amy continued to plea. "He's a little boy! I'm afraid he's getting sick staying in here. He could die!"

The voice was flat. "No chance."

_Well aren't you Monsieur Compassionate? _Amy bit her lip, knowing what she had to do in order to save Tails. It was the only choice. "Take me instead."

The figure in the shadows was taken aback. "You'd stay? Here, forever?"

"There's one thing I need for you do first," Amy said. "Come into the light."

Stepping into the shaft of moonlight, a hulking, thick furred navy blue werehog revealed himself. His sharp malachite eyes bored down into her emerald ones. She felt a trickle of ice run down her spine as she listened to his voice now coupled with his intimidating, no, frightening appearance.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Amy closed her eyes, virtually signing away her freedom and any chance of fulfilling her dreams. "Yes."

"Done." With that, the werehog swept past her and wrenched open the cell, grabbing Tails roughly by the arm.

Her eyes widened as the werehog proceeded to drag her brother away. "Wait! What are you doing? Don't I even get to say goodbye?" The answer she received was the door slamming, muffling Tails' cries of protest. Falling to her knees, Amy buried her face in her hands and wept.

* * *

As Sonic trudged back up the stairs where the-admittedly-lovely pink hedgehog was, he was stopped by Silver.

"Master, Master!" The shiny candelabra whispered. "Why not try to make the girl feel more at home?"

"She's a prisoner here," Sonic retorted.

"Yes," Silver agreed. "But she's also a girl. Don't you think it's a possibility she could wind up being the girl?"

"I just imprisoned her, Silver. I highly doubt that's going to make her fall in love with me."

"So don't treat her like a prisoner," Silver replied. "Treat her like a lady. For starters, don't make her stay in the tower. Offer her one of the many rooms here."

Sonic let out a sigh. "I suppose I could do that." He opened the door to see the girl, Amy, gazing forlornly out the window.

"You didn't give me the chance to say good-bye," She whispered.

Feeling guilt, no strange emotion to him, but not something he wanted to deal with, Sonic said, "Let me show you to your room."

Amy looked back at him, surprise etched clearly into her eyes. "You're giving me a room?"

"Would you rather stay here?" He asked gruffly.

"No," she answered quickly before hurrying after him.

The two hedgehogs remained silent as they walked through the castle halls. Sonic snuck a peek over his shoulder and saw a tear run down Amy's face as she kept her gaze lowered to the floor. Silver, whom he was carrying gently nudged him. "Make conversation with her!" He whispered encouragingly.

"Uh," Sonic began, suddenly feeling very awkward. "You're free to go anywhere within the castle. Anywhere with the exception of the West wing."

Finally looking up at him, Amy asked, "What's in the West wing?"

"Nothing of your concern!" Sonic snapped, causing his prisoner to cringe. Having reached the room where she would be staying, Sonic opened the door. "This is your room," he said as she walked past him. Closing the door slightly, he added, "My servants will be here to attend to you whenever you need them."

Silver hissed at him before he closed the door on Amy completely. "Invite her to dinner!"

Sighing inwardly, Sonic turned back to Amy and said. "And you will be having dinner with me. That's an order!" Slamming the door, he swept away, stalking back to his quarters.

Watching his master leave, Silver also sighed. _If all things manage to go well, given time, something we don't have much of, she may learn to love you. But, Prince Sonic, you too, must learn to love her._

* * *

Hearing the door slam behind her, Amy raced to the large, plush bed and flung herself on it, letting out her sudden onslaught of pent-up emotions through the hot, angry tears that ran down her face.

* * *

Okay, three things:

1) I'm sorry for the delay. I wanted to take a break and then I got writer's block.

2) Yes, yes, I know, Sonic's a jerk right now. But remember he is the Beast of this Beauty and _The Beast _fanfic, so he's going to be bitter and rude for a bit, eventually becoming the blue hedgehog we all know and love. Just give it some time. It will happen! Until then, when you review this and say what a meanie he's being, all you're really doing is stating the obvious…

3) Whoo! Big vocabulary there in this chapter. Sorry about that, I like using elaborate words.


	5. More Than a Provincial Life

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 5: More Than a Provincial Life

Tails ran through the forest, past the house he shared with his sister and headed straight for town. Fear served as the fuel to his adrenaline, leading him to ignore the fire he felt build up in his lungs due to the want of oxygen and rest. As he ran, tears began to blur his already fogged up vision that had been hindered by the relentless snow that had appeared suddenly. Only one thought was one his mind. Find someone to help save Amy.

He would have flown into the village, but his right tail still hadn't healed completely. By the time he managed to stumble into the tavern it had began to snow harder. "Help!" Tails cried out. "Someone help me, please!"

Out of the sea of surprised Spagonians, Scourge was the only one to say something. "What's the matter, Tails? Lose your precious wrench again?"

"More like he lost his marbles!" Someone called out, instigating a round of laughter.

"N-no!" Tails protested. "I need someone to help me save Amy!"

"Save Amy?" Scourge echoed. "What's wrong with Amy?"

"She's been taken prisoner by a monster!" Tails cried. "A big, hulking monster! He's the size of a mountain! With teeth as sharp as swords!"

People began to roll their eyes. "A monster, you say?" Scourge drawled.

"Yeah! And he had me imprisoned too, until…" His eyes began to mist up. "Until Amy sacrificed herself by telling the monster that he could have her in my place. We've gotta go get her! Who knows what could be happening to her?"

All he received for an answer were looks of skepticism and more laughter. "Yep, the kid's definitely lost his marbles."

"The poor boy's crazy! Living with his sister without any parents to give them structure. After all, Amy's no better, what with her nose in those books and her head in the clouds."

Tails became incensed. How dare they insult Amy! They didn't know his big sister. They didn't know her at all! "Fine!" He shouted. "If you won't help me, then I'll go rescue her from the monster myself!"

"No, Tails, wait!" Scourge called out.

The little fox paused in mid-step, turning his head so he could glance over his shoulder. "So, the mighty hunter is going to help me save Amy?"

"Fat chance!" Bokkun mocked. "We just need some entertainment, and who better to get it from than the village nut?"

Growling, Tails whipped his head forward again and stalked out of the tavern into the storm, determined to save Amy from the werehog.

* * *

Within the castle's kitchen, the staff was abuzz with gossip and excitement. As Vanilla prepared to get Cream into the wash basin, Chip hopped into the room joy dancing in his amber eyes. "There's a girl in the castle!" He exclaimed. "A real live female hedgehog."

"Ooh, is she pretty?" Cream asked.

"Well, she's not exactly my type," Chip responded. "But she is cute."

Vanilla frowned at the teacup. "Chip don't go trying to get our hopes up," She chastised. "It's been nearly five years since the spell has been placed on this castle. What are the odds of a girl suddenly showing up now?"

"But I saw her!" Chip protested.

"So did I," Silver volunteered. "She's got quite a spark in her. She managed to convince the prince to let her brother free."

Vanilla rolled her eyes and went back to urging Cream into the wash basin when Blaze, a lovely cat turned feather duster bounded into the room. "There's a girl in the castle!" She cried.

"Told you so," Both Silver and Chip grumbled.

"Maybe she's the one who really can break the spell, Mama!" Cream cried, ever the hopeful one.

The former rabbit smiled at her daughter. "Well, in any case, we'd better make sure she's as comfortable as possible."

"Comfortable?" Knuckles snorted. "She's Sonic's prisoner!"

"She has a dinner date with him, does she not?" Blaze inquired.

"Well that's true," the clock admitted.

"Let's worry about dinner later," Silver interjected. "Why not go check on her?" He turned to Vanilla. "Do you think you could bring her a pot of tea?"

"Of course, Silver." Vanilla helped Cream out of the basin and onto the tea cart. She quickly hopped onto the stove quickly warming the tea that she never seemed to run out of. Glancing over at Chip, she asked, "You are coming with us, right Chip dear?"

"You bet Miss Vanilla!" The teapot enthused, settling himself next to Cream. Once the tea was nice and hot, Vanilla joined the other two, the tea cart quickly heading toward their guest's room.

* * *

Amy lay on her new bed, weeping ever since the werehog, the castle's master escorted her there. She felt a whirlwind of emotions. Sadness at the prospect of never being able to see Tails, her brother and only family again. Fear, for she was both frightened in truth of the werehog and at the thought of being alone. But above all, she was angry.

Angry at herself for quickly giving in and losing her fiery spirit. After all, if she swore not to be some lowly trophy wife, then why was she surrendering to the life of a prisoner? Just because he was bigger than her? Ha, she'd flipped boys bigger than Scourge over her shoulder with ease. Sure it was a rare occurrence, but for her to merely act like a damsel in distress was something that Amy Rose never did.

_Well this is most definitely not how I'd thought one of my life's adventures would start._

A knock at the door interrupted her self tirade. Wiping her eyes, Amy slid off the luxurious bed and hurried to the door. "Who is it?" She asked warily.

"Vanilla dear," Came the gentle reply.

Relieved it wasn't the werehog-why couldn't he have bothered giving her his name?-Amy opened the door only to be shocked when the tea cart that zipped into her room didn't have anyone pushing it. Looking at the cart's contents, her amazement grew when she saw that the teapot, cup and creamer each had faces.

Amy stumbled back, bumping into a wardrobe behind her. This piece of furniture too had a face! "Whoa, easy there, hon." The wardrobe's voice sounded confident and sultry. Amy gasped, her eyes widening.

"Y-you can talk!" She exclaimed, whirling on the tea set. "A-all of you!"

"Yes we can," Vanilla said, coming toward the girl. "Would you like a spot of tea? It's lavender, a very relaxing herb if I do say so myself."

"Thank you," Amy said softly, picking up the tea cup and raising it to her lips. She had to pull the cup away once he began to speak however.

"Hm, now that I can see you close up, I can see that you really are pretty."

Blushing from the cup's musing Amy murmured her thanks. "What're your names? All of you?"

"I'm Chip!" The cup said cheerily. He dropped from Amy's grasp and hopped over to the creamer. "This is Cream."

"It's very nice to meet you," The creamer said in such a sweet and innocent voice that Amy swore her heart was going to melt. "What's your name?"

"Amy Rose."

"The name's Rouge," the wardrobe declared. "We heard what you did for your brother."

"It was very brave," Vanilla said kindly.

Amy tried her best to smile though a large part of her was ready to deflate. "I miss Tails."

"Cheer up dear," Vanilla said. "Things will be better and that silver lining will shine, you'll see." Her eyes then widened when she glimpsed the time. "Oh dear, better be on our way. There's a supper to get on the table and still so much to do! Come along Chip!"

"Bye Amy!" Cream and Chip chorused.

As soon as the door closed, Rouge turned to Amy. "So we're gonna need to find you something to wear tonight." She winked conspiratorially. "Something to really knock 'im dead." Opening her doors, Rouge immediately shut them again due to a group of moths flying out. "Well that's not stylish," Rouge frowned.

She opened her doors once more and pulled out a forest green dress with black trim. "I can see that you're a red type of girl, but this'll help make your eyes pop. And hopefully the prince's," She muttered.

"It is a lovely dress," Amy admitted. "But I'm not going to dinner."

_Uh-oh, _Rouge thought. _This wasn't part of the plan. _She tried to coerce the girl into going. "Aw, c'mon sweetie. It won't be so bad."

"I'm not going," Amy stubbornly insisted, as she sat on the bed, arms crossed.

Before Rouge could protest the door opened with Knuckles scuttling inside. "Dinner is served," He announced. The only response he got was a gentle sigh and a wink from Rouge.

* * *

Sonic paced the dining hall. "What's taking her so long?" He growled.

"Uh, your Highness," Silver began. "You do agree that there is a possibility that this girl-"

"Amy," Vanilla softly interjected.

"Amy," Silver amended. "That Amy could be the one?"

"Of course I think that!" Sonic snapped. "I'm not stupid! She's beautiful…"

"Great!" Chip exclaimed. "Then all you have to do is fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof!" Here he bounced over and blew out the flame atop Silver's main candle causing the candelabra to scowl and relight the wick. "The spell will be broken."

"Oh it's not that simple Chip," Vanilla said softly. "These things take time. Love may be powerful, but it is also very delicate."

"We don't have much time," Silver said urgently. He then whispered, "The rose has begun to wilt!"

Sonic sighed. "What's the point?" He asked miserably.

Vanilla frowned. "Well with that attitude it most certainly is." Hopping down from her spot on the fireplace mantle, she traveled over to the table and hopped on top. "Now c'mon, this is no time for sadness. We must at least try, correct?"

"I guess," Sonic replied wearily.

"Much better," Vanilla responded. "Now in order to act like a gentleman the first things first, straighten up. Absolutely no slouching."

"And you must smile," Silver put in. "Show her that charming smile of yours." Sonic grinned, showing all of his teeth and fangs.

"Well it used to be charming," Chip muttered. Sonic hearing this, rolled his eyes. He was about to say something else when the door to the dining hall creaked open. Yet instead of Amy appearing it was only Knuckles.

Upon seeing the annoyed look on Sonic's face, he let out a weak laugh. "Heh, Evening…"

"Well?" Sonic asked in a deadly voice. "Where's the girl?"

"Ah…well, um…she's…she's not coming down, your Highness."

"WHAT?" Sonic roared, bursting through the door and swinging himself up the stairs leading toward Amy's room.

Vanilla, Knuckles, Silver and Chip all hastened after their master, desperately trying to cut his path off.

"Master please, you must calm down!" Vanilla pleaded.

"This isn't going to help win her affections!" Silver added.

Sonic ignored both, continuing to storm toward Amy's room. He slammed his fist against her door. "Why aren't you coming down to dinner!" He demanded.

"I'm not hungry!" Amy retorted.

"You come out this instant or I'll…I'll break down your door!" Sonic threatened.

"Ah, Your Highness," Silver approached gently. "Last time I checked, that wasn't the way to win a girl's affections."

"You must be gentle with her, kind," Vanilla put in.

"But she's being so difficult," Sonic growled while glaring daggers at Amy's door.

"Easy Master," Knuckles advised.

Through his teeth Sonic spoke to the door. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." After a moment's hesitance and a bit of prodding on Chip's part, he then added, "Please."

"No thank you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" Sonic yelled.

"Watch me!" Came the saucy reply.

"Fine!" Whipping around to face his frightened staff, the irate prince then hissed, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He then stalked off toward his room once more.

"Oh dear," Vanilla said sadly.

"This is definitely not good," Silver agreed.

Knuckles took up command. "Silver, stand watch and inform me at once at any sign of change."

"You have my word, mon captain," Silver saluted, beginning to pace in front of Amy's door.

"Come along then Vanilla," Knuckles said with a heavy sigh. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do."

* * *

Sonic slammed open the doors to his room growling to himself as he swept inside. "I asked her nicely to come downstairs. I even said please. I mean, what…wh-wh-what does she want me to do? Beg?" He took in a breath, letting it out through his teeth and snatched up the silver handled mirror that had been lying next to the glowing rose.

"Show me the girl!" He commanded. The mirror glowed and eerie green as magical energy slithered up and down its rim. Fog cleared to reveal Rouge talking to Amy.

"Y'know hon, the Master really isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"That's the thing!" Amy yelled. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Guilt and shame gnawed at Sonic's heart. Though he hadn't cried since the passing of his parents, Sonic felt his eyes ache as if though tears could be flowing down his fur covered face any moment. "It's hopeless," He murmured. "Amy will never see me as anything but a monster. No one could ever love a beast."

* * *

"Silv?"

Silver looked up to see Blaze sweeping her way toward him. Though she was a feather duster at the moment, Blaze still looked beautiful to him. Briefly he wondered if candle wax could blush. Figuring he should speak, Silver cleared his throat and asked her, "What brings you to my neck of the woods, Blaze?"

"I thought I'd keep you company," The feather duster replied.

Silver grinned, though had no idea how to keep up a conversation with her. Though he had no trouble with talking to other girls within the castle, when it came to Blaze however, he was completely tongue-tied. "So, um, how…?"

"How is she doing?" Blaze asked softly, eyes on the door. "Amy. Is she okay?"

"She was very adamant about not dining with Prince Sonic," Silver replied with a shrug. He let out a sigh. He couldn't really blame Amy, he wouldn't exactly want to spend time with Sonic for very long either. He missed the old Sonic, the carefree prankster who didn't care that he was royalty while Silver was a servant.

The two were best friends along with Knuckles and Chip. All four of them were practically brothers, and that bond had vanished almost instantaneously when both King Julius and Queen Elena died. Sonic had fallen into great despair, blaming himself for their deaths, particularly his mother's while it wasn't his fault at all. No one had been able to rouse him from that depression induced stupor.

"Silver?" The candelabra jumped, having momentarily forgotten that Blaze was still with him. "Are you okay?"

Looking into Blaze's golden eyes, Silver immediately wished he hadn't because he found himself beginning to drown in their soft and understanding depths. "I…uh…I…"

Blaze giggled. "You know, you're cute when your flame burns brighter."

Silver smiled sheepishly only to jump once more, Blaze jumping as well. Amy's door had opened! Poking her head out, her emerald gaze missed both feather duster and candelabra, she slipped out of the room and gently closed the door. Turning to the hall, Amy started making her way toward it, heading for the stairs. Sharing a quick glance, Blaze and Silver hurried after the girl.

* * *

"Come on, Cream," Vanilla coaxed. "Off to bed with the other china."

"But I'm not sleepy Mama," Cream protested through a yawn.

"Mhm," Vanilla replied indulgently.

"Well why doesn't Mister Chip have to go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired kid," Chip replied with a grin.

"You've been sneaking hot chocolate again, that's why," the teapot smirked causing Chip's own smile to widen.

"I spend all day slaving over a hot fire and for what?" Growls a stove named Espio. "Nothing, that's what!"

"Well it wouldn't have been for nothing if the girl had simply come downstairs," Knuckles muttered. "I swear she's just as stubborn and hot headed as…hello!" Upon turning around, Knuckles had seen Amy come into the kitchen. "I'm Knuckles," He introduced.

Silver zipped in, Blaze close behind. Knuckles introduced you both.

"How are you doing Amy?" Blaze asked. She chuckled when she got a stomach growl as a response. "Hungry, I see."

Amy blushed and nodded.

"Hear that?" Vanilla enthused. "She's hungry!"

"But the master said-!" Knuckles began to protest.

"Knuckles!" Blaze admonished. "We can't let the poor girl starve!"

"Okay, okay. A glass of water and a crust of bread…"

"C'mon Knucklehead," Silver said while prodding the clock. "Have a little heart. Amy's not our prisoner, she's our guest."

Knuckles sighed. "Fine. But make this meal quick and keep it down!"

"Sure, sure," Silver replied as he and Blaze escorted Amy into the dining hall. Turning back to his friend and winked, "But what's a dinner without a little…music?"

"Music?" Knuckles yelped.

Once Amy was seated at the end of a long mahogany table, all of the lights seemed to dim except for the glow of a single chandelier that focused on Silver almost like a spotlight. "My dear Lady," Silver addressed Amy. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you here tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner!"

Amy quirked an eyebrow as she felt curious excitement while she awaited what was to come. To her surprise, Silver began to sing.

"Be our guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin round your neck milady and we provide the rest." True to his words the chair itself began to tie a cloth napkin around her neck. Smiling gently she managed to stop the chair from finishing its task and placed the napkin on her lap, unable to see the chair's indignation at her actions.

_Soup de Jour, hot hors d'oeuvres…why we only live to serve. Try the gray stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

To Amy's amazement, dishes began to twirl and sparkle right before her eyes, singing in perfect harmony with Silver. Spoons began to dive into bowls of punch as if in a show!

_They can sing, they can dance, after all this is Mobius! Where the food is never second best._

Silver hopped over to Amy, holding out a menu to her. "Go on and fold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui our guest. Be our Guest!"

_Beef Ragout, Cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé! _To Amy's shock and slight amusement, Knuckles had somehow wound up in a mulberry pie, one that Silver couldn't resist touching with one of his candles setting the lovely pastry aflame and covering Knuckles' face with soot. Amy failed in holding back her giggles as the clock then collapsed back into the pie.

Silver continued the entertainment. "We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret. You'll alone and you're scare while the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining." '_Well that's for sure.'_

"We tell jokes. I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks." Silver chuckled as he started juggling his two candles, throwing a wink to both Amy and Blaze.

_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Go on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest. If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest!_

Knuckles, who had managed to escape the pie, soon found himself in the spotlight, Silver by his side. Feeling something fall onto him, he looked up to see the salt and pepper shakers raining their contents on the two. Silver's voice took on a despondent tone.

"Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful…suddenly those good old days are gone." His voice became dramatic as it began to crescendo.

"Five years we've been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise! A chance to use our skills! Most days we've just lain around those castle." He then grinned, swinging his arms out in bravado and accidentally sent Knuckles flying into a pile of gelatin unnoticed by the candelabra. "Flabby, fat and lazy….you walked in and oops-a-daisy!"

Vanilla suddenly took over, Silver's enthusiasm infectious. "It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me." Dancing through the twirling teacups, she continued. "While the cups do their soft shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing."

Making her way over to a large stove, Vanilla sang while examining her reflection. "I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do, is it one lump or two? For you our guest…."

_She's our guest. She's our guest. She's our guest…Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing….let us help you, we'll keep going…._

The whole dining hall with Silver in the lead seemed to completely flare to life. "Course by course. One by one. 'Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up. Be our guest…be our guest…be our guest. **_Please, be our guest!"_**

Amy burst into a round of applause. "Wonderful!" She cried out. "Bravo! That was amazing!"

Knuckles who had recovered from his gelatin dip took on an air of exaggerated arrogance. "Yes, that was a good show, wasn't it?" He bowed. "Thank you, thank you." Yawning in a faux manner he pointed to the hands on his "face". "Whoa, it's getting late, isn't it? Time for bed young lady."

Amy laughed. "Are you kidding? Sleep's going to be impossible now! What, with this being my first time in an enchanted castle and all."

The clock chuckled. "Enchanted castle? How absurd. Whatever gave you that idea?" He rounded on Silver. "I bet it was you!" He then smacked Silver on the back of the head. Silver proceeded to hold his flame close to Knuckles' wooden frame in retaliation.

"I, uh, managed to figure it out for myself." Amy said with a smirk. "Could I possibly take a look around?"

"Would you like a tour?" Silver asked.

"Ah, that might not be the best idea," Knuckles hedged. He then stage whispered to his friend, "She might see things that you-know-who would not want her to find!"

Hearing every one of Knuckles' words, Amy decided to turn on the charm a bit. "Would you be willing to show me around?" She gently tapped the clock on his nose. "I'm sure you have quite an extensive range of knowledge on this castle."

Knuckles laughed sheepishly. The girl had him there.

* * *

Yay! Done! Sorry about the delay!

A few notes:

*Oh poor Sonic, Silver and Knux. What have I done to you guys?

*I promise Sonic starts to warm up a bit next chapter. But it probably won't happen until toward the end.

* I realize I had skipped over Scourge's solo. That'll probably take place either chapter six or seven.

* Anyone like the bit of depth I added to the servants? I'm going to add more of that as the story goes on.

Read and Review s'il vous plait!


	6. Gratitude and Revelations

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gratitude and Revelations

"Over here we have paintings from the Baroque era and knights from the Gothic period," Knuckles announced, leading Amy down a seemingly endless hall.

Amy, who held Silver in her hand asked in a whisper, "Are the knights enchanted as well?"

"They're not anybody I know," He whispered back. "But see for yourself."

Noting that the candelabra was looking over her shoulder, Amy glanced back to see that indeed the heads of the knights were facing their direction. "This is amazing."

Coming to a grand staircase, Amy glanced up it, feeling a tug pulling her towards the next floor. Unable to keep her eyes away, Amy asked, "What's up there?"

Panicking, Knuckles and Silver who had leaped down from Amy's grasp tried to distract her. "Nothing!"

They both said, "Absolutely nothing."

"Really, nothing worth interesting in that dusty, drafty West Wing," Knuckles said.

The girl's expression became intrigued. "Ah, so that's the West Wing."

Silver rolled his eyes and smacked Knuckles on the back of his wooden "head". "Way to go."

Amy began to climb the stairs. "Well if it's truly nothing then surely he wouldn't—"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to see another place?" Knuckles begged in an attempt to distract her. "There are the ballrooms, the gardens…"

"Mm, perhaps another time." She continued her ascent.

"Uh…uh…the library!" Silver called out.

This caught Amy's attention. "You have a library?"

Seeing that Amy had momentarily forgotten about the West Wing, both Knuckles and Silver jumped at the opportunity.

"It's an amazing library!" Silver exclaimed. "There are tons of books!"

"Scads!" Knuckles volunteered.

"Walls!"

"Cascades!"

As the two friends continued listing the many variances on how many books there are, they walked ahead of Amy. With a slight smirk, Amy stealthily darted up the stairs that led to the West Wing. She quickly found a dark metal door. Unable to resist, she chanced a glance over her shoulder before pushing the door open.

Inside the room, Amy came face to face with a disaster area. Covered in dust and cobwebs, furniture had been knocked over and badly damaged. Paintings hung askew from their hooks. One painting remained intact and it was the only one that had been truly taken care of, almost treated with a reverence of some sort. It was a portrait of two hedgehogs. The male was of a deep royal blue with deep forest green eyes that were filled with duty and the knowledge of the risks that came with that duty. The female whom Amy could only assume to be the male's wife, had a rich plum coat and shining blue eyes filled with both hope and promise. Easily the two balanced each other out.

Moving on to another painting, Amy saw that this was one of the damaged ones. This painting too, was of a blue hedgehog, yet the fur seemed to be of a different shade. Cobalt, perhaps. There was something in those emerald orbs, the laughter that danced in them maybe, that made Amy's heart skip a beat. Reaching out to push up the furled, ripped piece of the painting, her fingers barely brushed against the canvas before a sudden shimmering glow illuminated the air captivating Amy's attention.

Whirling around, Amy saw a beautiful rose in full bloom trapped within a glass dome. Moving toward the table that it was resting on, Amy gently placed her gloved fingertips on the glass before carefully lifting it up. She stared at the glorious flower, noting how each petal was shot through with several veins of different colors. _'It's like this rose has been created by the legendary seven chaos emeralds themselves. But…that's not possible…is it?' _

Just as she was about to try and touch one of the petals to see if it was truly real, a large dark shadow plunged the light into darkness. Spinning back, Amy saw the werehog glowering at her. "I thought I told you to never come in here!" He shouted.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," Amy stammered. "I-I didn't mean to cause any harm, really!"

Moving swiftly, he shoved her out of the way. Slamming the glass dome back over the rose, he hugged it protectively as he continued to yell at her. "Get out! Now! Don't you ever come back!"

Frightened, Amy obeyed, fleeing the room while trying to stifle the sob that escaped her throat. Racing down the stairs, she headed straight for the door.

"Wait, Amy!" Silver called. "Where are you going?"

"Home," She replied in a choked voice. "Promise, or no promise. I can't stay here." She opened the door and rushed out into the snowy night.

* * *

Sonic appeared to be the picture of remorse; shoulders hunched, head bowed as his clawed hands carefully cradled the glass covered rose. _I shouldn't have yelled at her like that._ Not only had he frightened off the only one who may have been able to break the spell on both him and the castle, but he had rebuked the one who could have quite possibly pulled him out of the darkness and healed the wounds he suffered from such inner turmoil.

It seemed quite possible. Amy had such a fierce and protective love for the ones she cared about like her brother and genuineness in her eyes that made it seem that had Sonic made the effort, Amy might have extended her love and protection to him as well.

Removing his gaze from the rose, Sonic fixated it onto the painting of his parents. Taking in the sight of his parents happy and alive, Sonic soaked in their smiles, feeling the expressions give him a bit of hope and courage, slightly easing the burden and lifting his heart. Of course this feeling of elation also brought with it the hard hitting force of reality.

The sun had already set meaning night had fallen. And once darkness blanketed Mobius, the Dark Gaia came out to "play". Amy was in danger.

_I've got to rescue her before it's too late! _

* * *

Once Amy had stepped outside, she had been blinded almost immediately by the onslaught of snowflakes that were now intermingling with her tears. Blinking her eyes furiously, she managed to stumble her way through the snow toward Tornado. Grasping his back, Amy leapt onto the horse. "We're going home," She told him in a thick voice.

Though she was scared of the werehog, Amy couldn't help but feel guilt over betraying his trust in her by invading his privacy. Though he had yelled at her in clear anger, she had seen a genuine fear in his eyes, like he had been keeping some horrible secret. And when she looked further into those fiery depths, she had also seen shame.

That's what confused Amy. Shame over what? And why did she get the feeling that the painting of the two hedgehogs were involved? It was then that Amy had realized she had unwittingly become a part of a mystery adventure much like in the books she had read. And she wanted to solve the puzzle.

_I can't go back…he banished me_. She shook her head wildly. _And since when I have I let such things stop me? He's hurting on the inside. I've got to help him. I _want _to help him._

Amy cast a glance toward the snow covered path that would have taken her home. _I'm sorry Tails; it looks like I won't be coming home anytime soon. _She readied Tornado to take her back to the castle when their path was suddenly cut off by large shapeless masses. Dark Gaia! Amy knew that these beings tracked and fed off of hopelessness and despair amongst other emotions and she knew she must've been exuding a whole lot of it.

Gripping the reins tightly, she forced herself to remain calm. Trying to plan an escape route, Amy didn't quite count on the horse getting so upset for Tornado suddenly reared back onto his hind legs whinnying in full panic. Sensing the horse's distress, the Dark Gaia swarmed toward the two.

Letting out a scream, Amy tried batting away the demons only to get knocked off of Tornado's back, falling hard onto her side. This unfortunately cause Tornado to panic even further, as he reared back once more, his hooves threatening to strike the fallen girl.

Just before Amy was hit however, a mighty roar broke through the chaos of the night. The werehog leaped into the clearing, claws sinking into the Dark Gaia and ripping them away from Tornado and Amy. Amy was wide-eyed as she remained on the snow covered ground watching the master of the castle battle the demons. _He came…to save me? I thought he hated me!_

She was snapped out of her awe-struck reverie when the Dark Gaia suddenly surrounded the werehog, threatening to smother him with their thick dark masses. "Don't hurt him!" She cried.

"Here!" He yelled, tossing a shiny object toward Amy. Catching it, she looked down to see she was holding a small-handled silver mirror. Staring curiously at the overwhelmed werehog, she felt fear shoot through her as she watched him become buried by the demons.

"No!"

"Use the mirror!" He managed to shout. "Focus it on the moonlight!"

Glancing above her, Amy saw the full moon shining through the branches of the looming trees. Scrambling to her feet, Amy ran over to the closest tree and raised the mirror so it caught the reflection of the moonlight. What happened next shocked her.

Once the moonlight was reflected within the mirror, a beam of was light shot from the glass surface catching onto pieces of glass hidden within the branches of surrounding trees. This maze of light then pooled together into a blazing web that struck the Dark Gaia and dissolved them. As soon as the demons of despair were destroyed, the thoroughly exhausted werehog struggled to rise to his feet. He looked at Amy, his eyes just barely open.

"Light," He informed her huskily. "The Dark Gaia hates it." As the words left his lips, eyes fell closed, his body succumbing to his wounds and fatigue as the heavy figure slammed into the cold terrain.

"Poor thing," Amy murmured. With ease she managed to lift the fallen werehog onto Tornado's back. The horse whinnied softly in protest. "We have to take him back to the castle," Amy quietly insisted as she stroked the horse's mane. "I don't think we have far to go."

That being said, Amy made sure that the werehog was secure on Tornado's saddle before taking the reins and leading the two back to the castle.

* * *

The first thing that Sonic was aware of as he slowly came to his senses was the crackling and popping of a fire as the gentle aroma of peppermint tea filled the air. Groaning slightly, he forced his eyes open. Looking around he saw that he was in the parlor sitting in his favorite chair. "Ugh, how did I get back?"

Getting a gentle nudge from Silver, he followed the candelabra's gaze to see Amy entering the room with a cloth and what appeared to be a bowl of salve. She approached Sonic slowly, kneeling by the chair. She dipped the cloth into the bowl, hesitating before reaching for the wound Sonic hadn't even known was on his arm.

"Now this might sting a bit," Amy warned softly as she gingerly placed the salve onto his wound.

She was right, it stung. Roaring in pain, Sonic ripped his arm away from her grasp. "Sting a bit?"

"Well it won't hurt so much if you would hold still!" Amy retorted.

"I wouldn't even have an injury if you hadn't run away!" Sonic snapped.

"I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't frightened me!"

"You invaded my privacy!" He shot back.

"I said I was sorry! Why can't you control your temper?"

Sonic fell silent as he studied the female hedgehog before her. Her cheeks were flushed with bright roses, her headband had fallen in the forest leaving her cerise quills to fall loosely around her shoulders, a few pieces falling across her face partially hiding the emerald orbs that danced with a passionate fire. All in all, Amy looked quite lovely to him.

Inwardly he flushed as he felt his heart do a weird thrumming in his chest. _Don't tell me…_

Forcing himself to look into Amy's eyes, he mumbled an apology and reluctantly held his arm out for her to tend to. Even more delicately than before, she stroked the salve onto his wound, staring apologetically into his own eyes as he winced slightly.

Sonic bit his lip before asking, "Will you stay? You won't run away anymore?"

Amy nodded. "There is one thing I'd like to know if you don't mind telling me."

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

Sonic couldn't fight back his grin any longer. "I'm Sonic," He told her. "Sonic the Hedgehog." The enchanted prince realized that by merely saying his name helped him slip back into his days of childhood when things were usually done with ease and words were said breezily.

A soft smile spread across Amy's lips making her appear even lovelier. "Sonic," She repeated, the way his name rolled off her tongue made his heart do that odd thrumming again. Her smile -became a grin that matched his. "I like it."

* * *

Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I hope to have the next one up soon. I also hope it's a lot longer than this one.


	7. Healing Wounds part one

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 7: Healing Wounds part 1

Though life seemed to slowly brighten within the castle, all was not well for everyone on Mobius. Within the village of Spagonia, one soul spent much of his time brooding in the tavern. Scourge sat slumped in a giant chair that faced a roaring fire. "I can't believe she humiliated me like that Bokkun!" He exclaimed. "Worse yet, I can't believe she said no to marrying me!"

"She doesn't know what she's missing!" The dark chao declared. "You're the greatest guy around Scourge. Not only in Spagonia, but in all of Mobius!"

Scourge smirked. "Even better than the prince?"

"Yeah! It's no wonder no one's seen him in ages! He's too ashamed of how he looks!"

The evergreen hedgehog let out a hearty laugh at that. His happiness was short lived. "Still, for Amy to reject me…"

Bokkun sighed, "Scourge, you've got to get yourself together! Gosh it disturbs me to see you Scourge, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy would love to be you Scourge, even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why."

Two raccoons joined in, raising their mugs of ale in a toast to the hedgehog. "No one's slick as Scourge, no one's quick as Scourge."

"No one's neck is incredibly thick as Scourge's," Bokkun added, proving it as he wrapped a measuring tape around Scourge's bicep and with one easy flex, the tape broke.

_For there's no man in town half as manly. Pure, a perfect paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley…and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on…_

"No one's been like Scourge," Cheered the bartender. "A king pin like Scourge!"

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Scourge!" Sang the dark minion.

Smirking, the forest green hedgehog finally joined in, "As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating!"

_My, what a guy that Scourge. Give five "hurrahs"! Give twelve "hip hips!" Scourge is the best and the rest is all drips. No one fights like Scourge, douses lights like Scourge._

Demonstrating how wonderful he was in their eyes, Bokkun allowed himself to be dragged into a headlock. "In a wrestling match no one bites like Scourge!"

"For there's no one as burly or brawny," The girls chimed in.

"As you can see, I've got biceps to spare!" Scourge declared.

"Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny," Bokkun volunteered.

"That's right!" Scourge bragged. "And every last inch of me is covered in hair!" Upon exposing his hairy chest, the girls promptly fainted.

_No one hits like Scourge. Matches wits like Scourge. In a spitting match no one spits like Scourge! I'm especially good at expectorating! Ten points for Scourge! _

The hunter went into a monologue about his life. "When I was a lad I ate for dozen eggs, every morning to get large. And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" He swept up his gun and aimed it at the beer barrel firing off three bullets allowing the caramel colored liquid to flow freely into the mugs of the eager customers.

_Oh, ahh, wow! My, what a guy, that Scourge! No one shoots like Scourge, make those beauts like Scourge! Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Scourge! _

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" _My what a guy, that Scourge! _

* * *

Scourge was not the only one upset as of late. Tails was also deeply saddened yet for a much more selfless reason. He missed his sister terribly. She was his strength and courage when he didn't have any and right now seemed like one of those times where he was running on empty.

The house seemed colder and less vibrant without his vivacious and intelligent sister lighting up the place. What he wouldn't give to be listening to a story Amy was reading to him from one of her beloved books. The young inventor sighed as he despondently swiped his pencil over a blank piece of paper, having no desire to dream up an invention.

"_Tails!" _He jumped at the voice.

"A-Amy?"

"_Tails, I cannot be-lieve you! Giving up on life so easily? That's not the amazing inventor I know! The courageous young man. And that is certainly not my little brother!"_

Tails chuckled at the fact that his conscience sounded exactly like Amy. His inner voice continued. "_Now are you just going to spend the rest of your days moping around while those ignorant Spagonians continue to ridicule your dreams or are you going to go out and do something?" _

Tails leaped up, "inner Amy" had a point. He couldn't just sit there! He had to go rescue Amy! "You're right Amy!" Tails cried to the empty house. Running outside, he leaped into the Tornado II firing it up. "I'm gonna go get you!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the goings on back in Spagonia, Amy spent her days wandering the castle, still taking special care to avoid venturing into the West Wing. As she rounded the corner, she spotted bright sunshine spilling onto the plush carpet, noticing that the light came from her room having spied the door being slightly ajar.

"That's strange," Amy said softly. Creeping closer, she was able to hear Knuckles and Rouge talking.

"I'm fine Knuckles, really," Rouge insisted.

"Rouge, that's a lie and you and I both know it," Knuckles retorted. In a gentler voice, he continued, "Tell me please, what's troubling you."

The wardrobe sighed. "I-it's just…it's just…" She wasn't quite sure how to continue.

"You know you can tell me," Knuckles encouraged.

"I know, Knuckie." If she could, she would bite her lip before going on. "It's just…well, it's been five years since this spell has been put on the castle. The rose is beginning to wilt and I don't think we're ever going to be free. And ever since we've gotten these _extreme makeovers_, I-I-I just don't feel like myself anymore. Well, I do, sort of, I mean, Cream is still like a little sister to me and Amy's starting to grow on me, but…" She took a shaky breath. "I used to be so beautiful…"

Peering into her room, Amy saw Knuckles leap up onto the nightstand and gently place one of his wooden hands on Rouge's side. In a soft and serious voice that was filled with sincerity, he said to her, "You still are beautiful to me, Rouge."

Rouge angled her gaze to the floor. "Aw, thanks Knuckie."

The clock smiled. "Anything for you Batgirl."

Not wanting to intrude anymore on the sweet scene going on, Amy looked back out into the hall. She thought about Rouge and Knuckles' exchange. It must be hard for all of them, she realized. To suddenly have the life they once had taken away from them like a carpet being yanked out from under their feet. It was all because of a spell, she had learned. A rose was mentioned too. Was it the one she had seen in Sonic's room a few nights before? What did the fact that it was wilting have to do with the spell? Was it like a timepiece?

Finding all of these puzzle pieces to be too confusing, Amy brought her thoughts back to Sonic. He too, must be greatly burdened by the spell. Wanting to be friends with the werehog, Amy had no idea how to bring this about. She decided to go out for a walk, knowing the fresh air would help her clear her mind.

* * *

Once outside, Amy treaded through the fluffy snow, kicking it every few steps. Truth be told, she hadn't been outside of the castle very often, only to check on Tornado who had decided to stay with Amy on the castle grounds rather than dare to venture out into the woods for fear of the possibility of running into Dark Gaia. Glancing around, Amy saw that the horse was no where in sight. Before she could grow concerned however, she heard a female's voice cry out, "No! Not my irises, please!"

Following the voice's pleas to the southwestern part of the castle grounds, Amy saw a small garden angel futilely trying to get Tornado to stop eating a patch of lavender flowers peeking through the snow. Hurrying over to them, Amy gently placed a hand on Tornado's side. "No, no, Tornado," She admonished gently. "Carrots and apples for you only."

Leading the stallion to a tree, she tied his reins around it before going back over to the stone angel. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay," the garden guardian replied. "I don't think your horse did to much damage to the irises." Looking away from the blooms she introduced herself. "I'm Cosmo."

"Pleased to meet you," Amy replied. "I'm Amy."

Cosmo's eyes brightened. "Ah! The girl everyone's been talking about!"

Amy blushed. "Everyone's been talking about me?"

"You are the newest sign of life in this castle we've seen in five years."

"Cosmo, why has this castle even been enchanted?"

The younger girl frowned, "It is not my place to say."

Amy sighed. "It's Sonic's, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Knowing that pressing Sonic for answers wouldn't be the best, let alone the _right _thing to do, Amy decided to move onto a different topic. "There wouldn't happen to be a place to ice skate around here, would there?"

"There's a pond toward the back of the castle," Cosmo replied. "You can find some ice skates in the shed not too far from here."

"Thanks, Cosmo!" Amy said with a smile, heading off toward the shed then the pond.

* * *

Watching Amy as she skated was none other than Prince Sonic. His jade eyes watched her every movement, so graceful and fluid. Her serene smile made it impossible for him to not grin as well. Sonic flicked his gaze over to his bandaged wound, gently stroking it, remembering how Amy tended to it with a tender touch.

Silver, who was watching the skating girl alongside Sonic spoke up. "Uh, Sire, why not go ice skating with her?"

Sonic took one look at the iced over pond and flinched. It was frozen _water_, practically a death trap. As much as he wanted to spend more time with Amy, there was no way he was going anywhere near _that_. "Uhh…I'm fine just watching her. Heh, no need for me to go out there as well."

"Oh, go on, Sonic," Blaze encouraged. "Amy won't let anything bad happen to you."

Before he could protest, Sonic quickly found out that Amy echoed his staff's sentiments. "Sonic!" She cried from below, jumping lightly on the ice as she waved. "Come join me!"

"Ah, no thanks, Amy!" He called down. "I-I'm okay up here!"

"Oh, please come down and skate with me!" She did a twirl on the ice. "It's so much fun."

Sonic soon found himself standing at the pond's edge, surprised that his feet had taken him here without his knowledge. "Ah, see Amy, I-I have a problem. I…"

"Don't worry, Sonic!" Amy cut in. "I can teach you how to skate."

"Th-the skating isn't necessarily the problem," Sonic said. "I-It's the fact that we have to skate over _water_…"

"You have a fear of water?" Amy asked gently.

Inwardly chagrining, Sonic nodded. To his surprise, Amy smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sonic," Amy said cheerfully. "I can help you." She held out her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Sonic hesitated for a second before placing his hands into her much smaller ones. Still smiling at him, Amy gently pulled him onto the ice. Immediately, his legs began to give from underneath him, but Amy steadied him. "I've got you," She reassured him. "I won't let you fall."

"Ice skating is simple," Amy went on. "It's as if you are walking, except for the fact that each step is elongated into a sort of stride. Like this," She began skating slowly, bringing Sonic along with him. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him keeping up with her with little difficulty. "Not so bad, is it?"

Sonic grinned at her. "You're right Amy, this is easy." Pulling away from her, Sonic began to skate on his own, his confidence building. Soon he was skating faster, going over the ice smoothly eventually turning around to skate backwards. He winked at Amy whose own eyes widened in worry. He was startled as Amy suddenly raced toward him, snatched his hand and pulled him around the corner.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked her.

She smirked at him. "You were about to smack into a tree, Sir Show-off."

Sonic blushed. "Uhm, well, thanks for getting me away from the tree in time."

Amy smiled, "No problem."

As the two continued to skate in idle circles around the pond, a voice called out to them. "Lady Amy! Lady Amy, please! You must come quickly!"

Tilting her head in confusion, Amy frowned. "Lady Amy?"

Sonic chuckled as they hurried over to the garden angel. "That's Cosmo. Refined and polite usually addressing everyone with a title."

Reaching Cosmo, the pair saw that she was standing near a fallen cyan Flicky. "Oh, the poor thing!" Amy cried as she knelt in the snow beside the small bird. Upon careful examination she found that the injured creature had a broken wing. Gingerly she picked it up and looked at Sonic with tear-filled eyes. "We can't leave this little one all alone here!"

Sonic quickly nodded, finding that seeing Amy's tears was pretty heartrending. "O-of course, let's get this Flicky inside." Hesitating for the second time that day, Sonic's finger hovered over the bird. "Uh-uh-um."

Amy smiled through her tears. Balancing the Flicky in one palm, Amy took Sonic's hand and guided him to the Flicky's uninjured side, allowing him to stroke the snow soaked feathers. Sonic grinned as he continued to pat the bird for another minute. "I think we should get her inside," He said, not taking his eyes off of Amy and the bird.

"You're right," Amy replied and began to head inside the castle.

As he started to follow after the female hedgehog, Sonic paused to look back at Cosmo. "Are you coming inside?"

Cosmo stared up at him in shock. "B-but Prince Sonic, I-I've never been…"

The werehog frowned. "For five years you've remained out here?"

Cosmo became sheepish. "W-well, the others have been coming out to visit me…oh!" She was startled as Sonic gently took her into his hands.

"I think it's about time you came into the warmth with the rest of us," Sonic declared gently. "You don't need to be alone any longer."

Even though she couldn't cry, Cosmo felt the sensation of her eyes beginning to well up. "Thank you, Sonic."

* * *

Notes: Yep, the smack into a tree bit comes from Silverdawn2010's Give It A Chance. She gave me permission to use it and I'm grateful for it.

I can't wait to start the next chapter! Hopefully it'll be soon!


	8. Healing Wounds part two

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 8: Healing Wounds part two

Sonic watched from the doorway as Amy tended to the injured Flicky. She gently cleaned and dried the wing before bandaging it firmly but tenderly. She then placed the bird in a make-shift nest created from her apron. He smiled softly as he watched the cerise hedgehog gingerly caress the cyan feathers. "Good night Lily," Amy whispered sweetly.

The werehog raised an eyebrow. "Lily?" He repeated. "You've already named her?"

"Yep," Amy confirmed with a nod. She spun around and greeted him with a bright smile.

He returned the grin, only to be come sheepish soon after. He scratched his quills as he spoke. "Uh, Ames?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Ahh…" Inwardly he frowned. Hardly three days had passed since he had met her and back then she was nothing more than an obstinate prisoner to him. And now he could hardly get a sentence out whenever he was around her. The thought of this being love didn't seem to be plausible to him. No way anyone could fall in love easily. Right?

Amy's smile stayed in place as she watched him try to find the appropriate words he needed and thread them into a coherent sentence. Sonic was proving himself to be quite an amiable guy. _'There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and so unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'_

Sonic peered at Amy, seeing her watching him with a patient smile still placed upon her face. Holding onto his courage at that moment was like grasping straws and he didn't quite get why. "Ah…um, c-come with me." He held out his hand, inwardly grinning as she slip her hand into it without hesitation, much like she had done earlier while on the pond.

Before they left Amy's room, he turned to her and asked. "Could you do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you. Don't worry," He hastily reassured. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Giving him a half smile, Amy obeyed his request.

Sonic waved his hand in front of her face. Satisfied, he then began to lead her out into the hallway. Glancing at her, he couldn't help but be awed by her trust in him. That, and the fact that she hardly seemed to care about what he looked like.

'_She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before.' _

The walk turned out to be much shorter than Sonic thought for the pair soon came to a large white door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, pulling Amy inside.

When she noticed that they had stopped walking, Amy asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

Sonic grinned at the female hedgehog and replied, "Not yet." He walked over to a golden cord and yanked on it, forcing the curtains aside, allowing sunshine to spill into the room, his grin getting wider as he watched Amy's face light up with a smile of her own as she felt warmth caress her fur. "Okay," He said in a near excited whisper. "Now."

Opening her eyes, Amy nearly had her breath taken away when she saw that they were standing in a magnificent library. Books filled shelves from floor to ceiling, volumes of nearly subject bound in nearly every color imaginable. The tomes were most likely in every language ever discovered.

"This…this is amazing," She whispered. She whirled around once, before turning to look back at Sonic, her emerald orbs dancing with flames of joy. "How did you know I loved books so much."

He took on that sheepish, almost abashed expression that made him look like an ordinary hedgehog and not an enchanted lord of a castle. "Uh, Silver and Knux were the ones who told me."

She beamed at him. "I'll have to thank them later. But right now, thank _you _Sonic, for showing me this amazing place!"

"This is yours," Sonic told her in a soft voice. Geez! What was with all of the nervousness!

Amy did a double take. "H-honestly?"

He nodded.

Smiling once more, Amy rushed over to the books, exploring the shelves studiously. After a few moments she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught Sonic looking at her who coughed and quickly turned to look out the window. Amy giggled as she struggled to decide on her first book.

_New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something that I simply didn't see._

Unknown to the two shy hedgehogs, they were being watched by four pairs of eyes. Silver grinned, "Well, who'd have thought?"

"Well, bless my soul!" Vanilla declared.

Knuckles expressed his surprise. "Who'd have known?"

"Well, who indeed!" Blaze put in, trying hard not to bounce up and down on her feathers.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Silver said as he watched Amy walk over to Sonic with a thick book in her hands.

_It's so peculiar! We'll wait and see, a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before. You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before. There may be something there that wasn't there before. _

* * *

As Amy began to read to Sonic a chapter from 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights', Vanilla watched with a tender expression. Ever since his parents died, even before that tragic time, Vanilla had thought of Sonic as a son. Though he could easily get into mischief with the other boys of the castle, Sonic was always polite and calm when in the kitchen.

Sometimes it went beyond good manners for there were days when he would bring fresh flowers from the nearby meadows to brighten up the kitchen as Vanilla worked; other days, Sonic would volunteer to play with Cream, taking her outside to have fun or reading a story to her daughter at night.

And whenever Sonic got into trouble that would merit him to go to bed without dinner, Vanilla always managed to go upstairs and slip the kind prince a sweet comfit before he fell asleep. However, when the king and queen passed, Sonic became a shell of his former self. He stayed in his room, hardly ever coming downstairs. He gave up opportunities to play with his friends, taking to snapping and ordering them around instead. Cream would sometimes come to her in tears, sobbing about how much she missed the old Sonic, Chip morosely agreeing with her.

Yet Sonic was disconsolate. Nobody could sway him otherwise, not even Vanilla herself. And when Tikal had placed the spell on the castle, life for the young prince seemed to take a turn for the worse. He grew ashamed of both his appearance and his actions, but too afraid to try and fix the problem. So unlike the little boy the former rabbit had once known.

_Thank goodness Amy has come around_, Vanilla thought. _It has been far too long since Sonic smiled. It brightens up this otherwise dreary place quite a bit._

* * *

"And so Aladdin used up his final wish to free the genie from the binds of the lamp," Amy read quietly. "He married the princess and within the year, became sultan of Agrabah. The end." She began flipping through the pages to find another story to share with Sonic.

Sonic watched Amy with a serene expression. She was so kind and patient with him and so caring when it came to others much like Lily. Biting his lip, he wondered if she would be willing to learn a little more about the boy behind the windows of malachite. He wondered if he would end up looking different to her. "A-Amy?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, Sonic?"

"I have one more place to show you."

Her smile remained, only becoming slightly teasing. "Do I have to close my eyes for this one as well?"

He smiled back, "No."

Amy noticed the slight weariness in his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Sonic nodded and held out his hand, the weariness beginning to fade once Amy placed her hand in his.

* * *

Amy frowned in confusion when she realized where they were. "Sonic, this is the West Wing. Are you sure you want me here?" Frankly she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time she stood in this hallway.

His hand tightened around hers. "Yes, I'm sure." He pushed the door open, revealing the abused and time worn room. He lead Amy toward the portrait of the two hedgehogs. "I want you to meet my parents," Sonic said in a serious and subdued voice. "This is King Julius and Queen Elena." He smiled faintly as he studied the portrait. "They weren't fond of wearing crowns, which is why they look fairly ordinary. Happy, but ordinary."

_And alive…_

"That means you're a prince," Amy mused softly.

"Never liked the title."

Amy gasped as she came to a realization. "Sonic," She began. "If I'm meeting your parents by looking at a painting, that means…"

Sonic nodded sadly. "My father died while in battle, my heartbroken mother following him not too long after. I always thought it was my fault my mother died. I wasn't strong enough to help her through her mourning. I hated myself. I became a monster. I started turning everyone away, thinking no one could help me out of this."

Amy gently squeezed his hand, prompting him to look at her. "Sonic, there's no possible way to protect someone from a broken heart," She said. "Everyone goes through times of grief, some more severe than others. Of course the death of a loved one is going to hurt, how could it not? Your parents look like they were so in love. I don't doubt for one moment that their love didn't extend to you. They love you and are watching you. I'll bet they know what happened was not your fault. There are just some things that cannot be controlled, but that doesn't mean that you are to blame."

Amy stood on her tiptoes and embraced the werehog as best as she could. "It was lovely meeting your parents. I bet they are so proud of you."

Gently, so not as to hurt her, Sonic hugged Amy back. And for the first time in years, he cried.

* * *

Oh, don't look at me like, that. I know this was sad. But at the same time it was necessary. There's to be more sadness, but also more fluff. However it won't be pure fluff and happiness until the very end, that's all I'm saying.

Also, A Thousand and One Arabian Nights is not mine.


	9. Love is a blessing

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 9: Love is a blessing…

Sonic and Amy were still in a gentle embrace when a rather loud gurgling pierced the room. Sonic immediately let go of Amy, blushing and keeping his eyes on anything in the room but her. The female hedgehogs burst into a fit of giggles. "Someone's hungry," She said with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Am not!" Sonic retorted, trying hard to get rid of the heat from his face.

"Sonic it's okay," Amy reassured. "C'mon, I know what'll cure that hunger." She started to lead Sonic out of the room when she turned back to him, wearing a sheepish expression of her own. "Um, could you show me where the kitchen is again, please? I, uh, sorta forgot."

Laughing, Sonic led Amy toward the kitchen. Once there she promptly began to shoo him out. "Alright, into the dining room with you, Sonic."

"Why can't I see what you're making?" He asked with a furry pout.

Amy grinned, "It's my turn to give you a surprise."

Sonic let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But just so you know, I've never been a patient guy."

Amy waved him off. "I'm not worried, just so you know, I happen to be not only an excellent cook, but a fast one too."

The werehog smirked. "I'll be the judge of that."

Amy matched his smirk as she gently pushed him out of the kitchen, all of the effort made into actually moving, his own. Sonic slumped into a chair, a hand lazily covering his stomach in an attempt to shut his stomach up. He grinned as his listening to Amy as she hummed and whirled around the kitchen. He could hear her gathering things and placing them into various bowls.

It wasn't until the food hit the stove did a spicy, inviting and completely familiar aroma permeate the atmosphere, allowing Sonic to figure out what Amy was making. "You wouldn't happen to be making chili dogs, would ya Ames?" He fought back drooling at the thought.

Amy giggled. "It is my only specialty," She confessed. A minute passed before she swept out of the kitchen, a plate of steaming chili dogs in hand. "Here you go," She said, setting the plate down in front of Sonic. "Try not to wolf them down too quickly, okay?" She winked.

"I dunno if I can resist doing that," Sonic replied as he picked up one of the chili dogs and finishing it off within two bites. Amy chuckled as she watched him devour the other hot dogs in a matter of seconds.

"I guess you really couldn't resist."

"Nope."

Once again the two were being spied upon by the castle staff; Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Vanilla, Chip and Cream. "This may really work," Blaze whispered.

"That means we'll get to be back in our normal bodies soon!" Chip's whisper was much more excited.

Knuckles frowned, "They may be attracted to each other, but it's not enough to call it love."

"Aw, don't be such a pessimist my friend," Silver said, throwing a causal arm around Knuckles shoulders.

"I'm afraid Knuckles may be right," Vanilla said fretfully.

"But they do make such a lovely couple."

The six jumped at the new voice. Whirling around they all let out cries of excitement, forgetting about staying quiet. "Cosmo!"

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you, my dear," Vanilla cheered.

"How'd you get into the castle?" Silver asked.

"Prince Sonic carried me in," the stone angel replied.

"We're so sorry for leaving you out there," Blaze said, as Cosmo hugged her.

"It's fine," Cosmo reassured the feather duster. "I was happy to be among the plants."

"But to be alone for five years!" Cream protested in a teary voice.

"I wasn't alone! You guys came to visit me often. I'm not mad, I promise. So, what's the plan to get Prince Sonic and Lady Amy together?"

Silver had a conspiring grin on his face. "I think I may have an idea."

* * *

Sonic scowled as he sat in a chair, facing a mirror while an animated coat stand attempted to do something with his quills. "Remind me why I'm here wasting my time?" He flinched and growled when the offended coat stand whacked him on the back. Rolling his eyes, Sonic resigned himself to sitting still.

"It's only to make you look more regal," Silver told the agitated prince off-handedly. "Don't you wanna look good for Amy?"

"Amy already likes me the way I am," Sonic retorted. "This just makes me look stupid." He endured another swat. "So what's the point of forcing Amy and me to get dressed up anyway?"

"A night of romance," Chip answered in a debonair voice.

Sonic blushed. "Heh, romance, right."

"Tell us Sonic," Knuckles began. "What do you feel for Amy?"

The prince slouched in his seat as he crossed his arms and stared into his reflection. "I feel comfortable around her. I no longer feel ashamed about what I look like, I'm constantly smiling and feel much looser. And on top of that, I can't stop thinking about her, I don't want to be without her." He sent his friends looks of confusion. "Is that love?"

"Only you can honestly say if it is," Silver said.

"Hm, from what it sounds like, it could be obsession," Chip put in. He received a round of glares. "What?"

* * *

"Amy?"

Rouge frowned at the lack of response she received from the female hedgehog. "Aaammmyyy…" Scowling the silence, the wardrobe yelled," Mobius to Amy!"

Ripping her gaze from the sunset, Amy spun to look at her irate friend. "Yeah, Rouge?"

"Where'd you go, kid?" Rouge asked. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!"

Amy laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Rouge. I-I was just thinking about the crazy turn my life has suddenly taken."

"Care to elaborate for the rest of the students?"

"Well, I used to dream of having adventures like the ones in my books," Amy admitted. "I wanted to travel the world, do daring things and not submit myself to the life of some trophy wife. Although this isn't quite what I've dreamed, these past few days have been so exciting." She bit her lip, suddenly becoming shy. "I just didn't count on romance being part of my plans."

This confession intrigued Rouge. "Oh? Do you think that you're falling for Sonic?"

"That's the thing," Amy began. "I'm not sure. Is it love? Or an infatuation? I-I certainly think of him as a friend in the very least. A very dear, close friend…but someone to love?"

"Are you scared Amy?"

"A little."

Rouge chuckled. "You know, it is okay to fall in love."

"I know that," Amy replied, laughing as well.

"You just need to be a bit more daring when it comes to your heart," Rouge advised. "Just let things take its course and in the end, things will be much clearer. Now c'mon, time to make you look all pretty for Sonic."

* * *

Sonic hesitated at the top of the stairs. Spending time with Amy was one thing, completely enjoyable. However, to do it while _dancing _with her in a _romantic _atmosphere that could quite possibly lead to feelings and confessions was downright terrifying. Spell or no spell. He fidgeted in his sapphire and gold embroidered jacket, playing with the cufflinks. Even though he was looking forward to seeing Amy, a part of him wanted nothing more than to run and hide in the tower.

However he found himself to frozen in place when he saw Amy appear at the staircase on the opposite side, walking down to the first landing. While in her everyday red dress, she was quite lovely, now she was simply beautiful. Amy was garbed in an off the shoulder silvery-blue dress with threads of gold shot through making it shimmer, giving her the appearance of an angel.

…His angel?

Sonic made his way down to Amy, took her gloved hand in his and walked down the rest of the stairs, unable to take his eyes off of her. She smiled brightly at him, eradicating any worry he had. Both were slightly surprised at the soft, symphonic music that suddenly filled the air, sweet notes and beautiful melodies swirling around the two.

Vanilla helped set the music by singing a mellifluous ballad. "Tale as old as time. True, as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly."

Sonic hesitated as Amy placed her hand on his shoulder, not sure where to put his own hands. Still smiling, Amy gently guided one of his hands to her slender waist, the free one clasping hers. They started off in a slow waltz, Amy doing most of the leading as Sonic's steps were awkward and unsure, for he was afraid of stepping on her feet.

"Just a little change," Vanilla continued to sing. "Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast."

Sonic blushed slightly at being referred to as a beast. "Relax, Sonic," Amy said in a soothing voice. "You don't need to listen to the words, just listen to the music. And besides, you're not a beast. You're Sonic."

Sonic smiled at that. "Thanks, Amy," He said quietly.

_Ever just the same…ever a surprise. Ever as before and ever just as sure. As the sun will rise…Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun….rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast._

The two continued to waltz around the ballroom, completely lost in their own little world. Sonic began to gain confidence in his dancing and started to take the lead while Amy felt like she was floating on air. Silver added to the ambience, by gently hushing the other candles, encouraging them to glow softly.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast…_

The waltz ended with Amy leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder, lazily taking in the grand splendor of the ballroom. "It's pretty in here, isn't it?" She murmured.

Sonic chuckled softly. "I know a spot that has an even better view, c'mon." He led Amy to the balcony outside his room, revealing an endless expanse of black sky filled with glittering stars that seemed to twinkle and wink at them. The moon was full and bathed the two in a soft white glow while the wind whispered invisible secrets. Sonic smiled as he felt the wind rush past his quills, it was something that he had truly missed.

"Oh, look!" Amy cried, pointing to the night sky. Following her gaze, Sonic saw a shooting star arc across the night sky before vanishing behind a cloud.

"Did you make a wish?" He asked her.

She fiddled with the skirt of her dress. "Mhm," she responded. "I-it's kind of silly, but…I wished that I could see Tails. Right now."

"You can."

Amy looked at him in surprise. "I can?" Sonic nodded, holding up the enchanted mirror.

Holding the mirror, he said to her, "This will reveal to you whatever you wish to see."

She bit her lip before speaking. "I would like to see my brother Tails, please." The mirror glowed, its bright light causing Amy to wince slightly, before she gasped at the scene the mirror was showing her. Tails was lying facedown in the snow, shivering uncontrollably. He appeared to be ill and in pain.

"Tails!" Amy cried. "Oh you reckless kitsune, why didn't you just stay home?"

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked in a concerned tone.

"Tails is hurt," Amy answered while trying to hold back her tears. "I-I think he's sick." She showed him the scene in the glass. "I have to help him! He's still just a boy! He could possibly die out there!"

Sonic looked away from her, his heart heavy and sinking. He knew what had to be done, but he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her in the castle, but knew she was no little doll for him to seat on a shelf. Sonic also didn't want to be selfish any longer and hurt those he cared about.

A moment had passed before Sonic finally spoke. "Then you must go to your brother."

Amy looked at him, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "What?"

The prince wiped her tears away. "Go to your brother, you're no longer my prisoner."

"I'm free?" Amy had forgotten that was why she was in the castle in the first place. To be suddenly reminded of that fact hurt. Yet, by the sadness in Sonic's eyes and the tenderness in his voice proved that this was not all he saw her as.

"Yes," Sonic answered. He closed her fingers over the mirror. "Take this with you, so that you won't forget me."

Amy managed a weak smile. "I never will." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, holding there briefly before turning and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Sonic watched as Amy climbed on Tornado's back and began racing away from the castle, racing away from him. His heart throbbed as depression wrapped itself around him. Fixating his gaze on the night sky, he unleashed his anguish the only way a werehog could.

_I'm coming Tails!_ Amy thought. She chanced a glance back at the castle, already sorely missing Sonic and the others. As she flicked the reins to encourage Tornado to keep going, she heard the sorrowful howl, her own heart breaking along with it.


	10. And a Curse

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own either one.

* * *

Chapter 10: …And a Curse

A pair of calculating crimson eyes studied the forest green hedgehog seated before him. He took a sip of beer, his gaze sliding over to the flickering flames as he mulled over what the male had told him. "So let me see if I've got this correct," He said in a deep, velvety voice. "You want me to make accommodations for an extended stay and this is for Tails, Rose's younger brother, correct?"

"Exactly."

"Placing an innocent man in the asylum," A smirk curled across his golden muzzle as gloved fingers curled around a ruby colored emerald. "I like it."

Scourge's smirk matched his visitor's. "Excellent." The hunter stood, and with Bokkun at his side, swept from the tavern into the cold dark night. In thanks to his long strides, Scourge quickly reached Amy and Tails' home. Noting that the inside was completely void of any light, he frowned impatiently.

"Hm, it looks like they're not home," Bokkun said, flying toward one of the windows.

"No kidding genius," Scourge snapped. He reached up and wrenched the dark chao from the air, hurling him into a snow bank. "You are to stay here until they get back and when they do, come find me immediately."

Bokkun scowled and started mocking the green hedgehog once his back was turned, a pile of snow falling on his head. "Aw, rats!"

* * *

Pain, an aching pain was the first thing Tails noticed upon reaching consciousness. Soon following this was the sensation of warmth like he was being embraced by gentle sun rays. Groaning, he forced his weary sky blue eyes open. To his shock the first thing his gaze alighted on was…

"Amy?" Tears immediately filled his eyes. "I-is that you?"

Amy smiled in relief as she pulled her little brother into her arms. "Oh, Tails, I was so worried that you were seriously hurt!"

"A-Amy!" Tails wailed, hugging her back tightly. "I thought I was never going to see you again! H-how did you escape that awful place?"

Amy grew quiet, her gaze half-lidded as a sweet and somewhat sheepish smile graced her lips. "Tails, it really isn't that bad of a place."

"Not that bad of a place?" Tails frowned. "Amy, that guy was a monster!"

She shook her head. "He's not a monster, sure he may look it, but really he's kind! His heart was broken…he's been through so much."

Tails blanched. "Amy, don't tell me…you've fallen for this guy!"

"I don't know," She admitted quietly. "I sure do miss him."

Her brother frowned. "There's no way, you could fall for someone so quickly! Th-there's no way anyone could possibly change that fast! That werehog must've enchanted you or something!"

Amy also frowned, hurt that her brother wouldn't believe her. She supposed he had every right not to believe her, after all, Sonic had thrown Tails into the tower the night they first met, still, he had changed! He wasn't like that anymore! How could she make Tails see?

"I'm not lying to you Tails," She whispered. "He's different now. Sweet and kind. Compassionate even! He's saved me from a pack of Dark Gaia and help me nurse an injured Flicky to health! We've danced under the stars and he's trusted me with his heart's secrets. He's not a monster. He's Sonic…_Sonikku_."

"You do love him," Tails said shocked.

Amy placed a fist over her heart, "I-"

_Knock knock!_

The two siblings' heads swiveled towards the door. Amy gestured for Tails to remain in bed. Opening the door, she was greeted by a black hedgehog, red streaks accentuating his quills, a cold malicious look in his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Amy was wary as she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Tails," He answered silkily.

"What for?"

"Well, you see…" The dark hedgehog shifted ever so slightly allowing Amy to see what was behind him; a parked wagon with the words painted on it: Spagonia Asylum.

"Aslyum!" Amy exclaimed. "My brother is not crazy!"

"Amy?" Tails asked as he flew to the door. "What's going on?" He gasped when he saw their visitor. "Shadow!"

Amy whipped her head to the side to look at him. "You know of this man?"

Tails nodded. "He's the head of the asylum. I am not going with you!"

Shadow chuckled darkly, "I'm afraid you're not well enough to do anything to stop me." With that he shoved Amy aside and dragged Tails out of the house and started toward the wagon.

"No!" Amy screamed. "Let him go! He's not crazy!" Running down the stairs, she soon came upon a familiar hedgehog. "Scourge!" She cried. "Scourge, you must tell Shadow to let my brother go! Tails isn't crazy! He's just a boy with dreams!"

Scourge appeared to look sad. "I'm sorry, Amy, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What do you mean?"

Scourge let out a laugh. "Amy, Tails told us you were being held prisoner by a monster. He is crazy."

"No!" Amy protested. "He's telling the truth."

"Oh come now, Amy," Scourge scoffed. "How could that possibly make sense? Sure he could've been mean, but a monster?"

"I'll show you!" Pulling the mirror from her pocket, she called out, "Show me the werehog!"

The mirror glowed, revealing the heartbroken face of Sonic. Amy gasped at the sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Sonic," She murmured.

Scourge took a glimpse of the mirror and let out a horrified gasp. "There really is a monster!"

Amy wrenched her gaze away from the mirror. "Wait, what? No! He's not a monster!"

The green hedgehog wrested the mirror from her. "Amy, take a good look! He's a monster! Perhaps a murderer! He could kill us all!" The hunter received terrified gasps from the crowd of villagers.

"No!" Amy cried. "No! It's not true!"

"We must stop this creature!" Scourge exclaimed. "Kill him!"

"You can't!" Amy exclaimed. "He's not a monster! I've spent time with him! He's gentle and kind! He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Scourge noticed the soft look within Amy's emerald depths. "Amy, you sound as if you love him!"

Determination coursed through her veins as she declared, "Maybe I do!"

"You're as crazy as your brother!" Scourge seized her by her arm and shoved her toward a group of men. "Throw them into the cellar!" He commanded. "They'll only get in our way!"

"No, no!" Both siblings yelled as they were tossed into the cellar, the resounding slam of the wooden doors mocking and sending shudders through the pair.

Amy sank to the ground and began to sob. "They can't hurt him, Tails! They can't! I'll never forgive myself if they do!"

Tails wrapped his arms around his sister. "He-Sonic will be okay," He reassured her. "He won't let Scourge and the others hurt him."

"I don't know about that," She muttered. "He was so upset. I should've brought you back to the castle! That way we wouldn't be in any of this mess!"

Tails bit his lip, sympathy flowing through him. Amy truly loved the werehog, even if she hadn't said it aloud yet. "We'll find a way out, I'm not sure at the moment, but we'll figure out something." His sister didn't reply, merely weeping in his arms.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone," Blaze said sadly. Silver placed a comforting 'arm' around her handle.

"She had to save her brother," Vanilla pointed out.

Rouge became despondent. "Still, I'm really going to miss her."

"We all will," Knuckles said in an usually subdued voice. "Especially Sonic."

"Has anyone gone to check on him?" Blaze asked.

"I sent Chip to go see how he's doing," Silver answered. He frowned. "But that was an hour ago, he should've been back by now."

"I saw Cream go with Chip," Cosmo volunteered. "But I haven't seen her since then either."

Vanilla became worried. "Where's my daughter!"

* * *

Vanilla needn't have worried too much about her daughter, for she was in perfect condition. She and Chip had stowed away within the pockets of Amy's cloak, the former not ready to say goodbye to the female hedgehog, the latter tagging along for protection.

The teacup and creamer wriggled their way out of Amy's cloak. "Hello?" Chip whispered. "Anybody home?"

"Amy?" Cream called. "Amy!"

Chip frowned. "Well this isn't good, where is everyone?"

Cream turned to look at him. "Didn't you hear the screaming? Amy's in trouble!"

"That was screaming?" Chip asked. "I thought that there was some kind of party going on!"

Cream sighed. "No, Chip. There was a fight outside and Amy was crying!"

"So why are you calling for her in here?"

"Some bully named Scourge told people to throw Amy and Tails into the cellar," the former bunny explained. "I thought maybe if we listened carefully enough we can hear them!"

"That's a good idea, Cream!" Chip took a deep breath before shouting. "A-MY!" He tipped himself onto the wooden floor, Amy's astonished voice floating through the boards.

"Chip?" She called. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah!" He called back. "Me and Cream are here to save you!"

"How?" She sounded desperate. "The door's locked."

The two rescuers frowned, eyes scanning the room for something to break down the door. Cream spotted a gleam in a far off corner. Hopping to the light, she saw it was an axe. "We can use, this Chip!"

The teacup caught up to her and saw the weapon. "Great idea, Cream!" He raised his voice again. "Hang on, Amy! We're coming!"

Taking the axe in his teeth, Chip bounded out the house, Cream right behind him. Together, the two worked furiously at breaking the door open. About ten minutes had passed before the door was finally shattered.

"Amy!" Cream cried, leaping into her arms.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Amy exclaimed. "But what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"We stowed away in your cloak!" Chip announced proudly.

"Why did you leave us?" Cream asked tearfully. "Don't you love us?"

Amy smiled softly. "Of course I do, all of you. But I needed to rescue my brother." She then became serious. "And right now we need to rescue Sonic. The villagers are going after him! They don't understand…"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tails asked. "Let's go save Sonic!"

* * *

Silver wasn't quite sure why, but he was feeling particularly adamant at the moment. "I wish she had never shown up in the first place!" He declared.

Vanilla gasped, her eyes widening with horror.

"Well, I'm sorry Madame Vanilla, but she broke Sonic's heart!"

"Silv," Blaze interjected quietly, her own voice filling with worry. "Look, out there!"

Following her stare, Silver and the others saw an angry mob heading their way. Though it was dark and the group still had a way to go before they reached the castle grounds, the staff could make out torches and sharp weapons, the expressions on their faces quite wrathful.

"My lord, it's an attack on the castle!" Rouge whispered in terror.

"We can't just stand here and panic!" Knuckles yelled. "We've got to fight back!" He then began barking orders. "Vanilla, you get to the kitchens and warn everyone there. Blaze, I want you to go to the parlor and ballrooms, getting everyone who is in there, their attention and take Cosmo with you. I'll handle the armory. Silver, you go warn Sonic. Everyone understand what they must do?" He received a round of nods. "Alright, let's move!"

Before he left the room however, Knuckles whirled around to face Rouge who was slowly but surely making her way toward the door. "Rouge…"

The wardrobe smirked at him. "You didn't really think I was going to be left behind, did ya Knuckie? I can be useful."

"I just don't want you to be in danger," the clock murmured.

"Aw, don't worry about me Sweetie, I'll be fine," Rouge reassured him. "Now let's go protect the castle!"

* * *

Silver poked his head into Sonic's room. "Sonic?" The candelabra asked. "Are you here?" He received a lamented sigh for an answer. Entering the room, he saw his friend sitting near the table holding the rose.

"Sonic, the palace is under attack, someone's trying to storm us!"

"Let them come," Sonic replied monotonously as he stared forlornly as yet another petal wilted off the rose and floated to the marble surface of the table.

Silver frowned at the prince. "Don't you care anymore?"

"I do," Sonic answered. "But its useless to fight back."

Silver heaved a long, drawn-out sigh. _'Oh, Amy. If only you were here right now.' _Sparing his friend another glance, the candelabra only shook his head sadly before exiting to join the fight.

* * *

The villagers had finally reached the castle. They broke the door open within seconds using a fallen tree trunk and poured inside. All was eerily quiet as the marauders scanned the immediate area.

"Be on your guard," Scourge hissed. He took a single step forward and that was when the silence was shattered, chaos breaking loose.

"Charge!" Knuckles yelled from a stair railing high above the crowd. He leapt down, a pair of scissors acting as a sword for him as he started dueling the closest attacker.

Everyone else got involved in the battle as well, punches and kicks being thrown while battle cries pierced the air. Vanilla and several teacups poured hot tea down on unsuspecting Spagonians while Silver burned several others. His attention was moved when he heard Blaze's cry and saw a large raccoon ripping the feathers from her duster. With an angry growl, he leapt into the air and burned the raccoon's hand who dropped Blaze with a howl, Silver effectively catching her. He winked at the girl and set her down before speeding off to find more attackers to bat away.

"Bombs away!" Rouge yelled as she leaped from an upper story, slamming herself on top of many of the rioters. She quickly stood up, feeling quite smug. She soon burst into laughter when she saw that a result of her attack was that the victims were now adorned in lingerie and frilly dresses. "Serves you fools right."

Espio roared to life, blazing fires exposed and threatening to burn anyone who dared to challenge the master chef while Cosmo controlled the potted plants, vines shooting out and ensnaring many, causing their weapons to clatter uselessly to the ground. Even Cheese had gotten involved, darting around and tripping some of the villagers, sometimes going so far as to growl and bite them.

Meanwhile, Scourge had taken advantage of the ongoing fight and with a cruel smirk curled across his lips decided to go hunting. Monster hunting. He ran up the stairs, creeping along the hallways and peeking into various rooms. After what seemed like an eternity, the hedgehog came across his prey.

"There you are," He hissed, walking in such a manner that could quite easily be seen as stalking.

Hearing the voice of the intruder, Sonic turned to face Scourge, nothing but sadness and pain in his jade eyes.

"What? Not going to fight back? Too sad that the beauty has left the beast?" The hunter let out a laugh, a malicious sound. Sonic curled in on himself as best as he could for someone his size.

Annoyed with the werehog's lack of response, Scourge reeled back and slammed his fist into Sonic's face. Letting out an enraged growl, Sonic leapt up from his position on the floor and swiped at Scourge, his claws tearing through the green hedgehog's tunic and scratching his chest. Not wanting the rose or his parents' portrait to get ruined, Sonic raced out onto the balcony into the rainstorm that had suddenly appeared, hoping to lure his enemy outside.

It worked, Scourge trailed after him, his breaths coming out in guttural snarls, lightening across the sky and reflecting in his orbs of madness. Sonic ran around a bend and started swinging himself over towers and minarets, nearly losing his footing several times due to the rain-slick tiles. Upon one such occasion, Scourge took advantage of the opportunity presented to him by wrenching a post off of one of the sconces, and was about to slam it into the werehog when he whirled around with a growl and seized the villain by the throat.

Sonic had now become the predator, Scourge the prey. The look in the prince's eyes was merciless as he held the choking hedgehog over the edge of the castle. "Any last words?"

Scourge was terrified. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't supposed to be so weak. "P-please," He managed to gasp out. "D-don't…let me…go. I-I don't…want to die. I-I'll call…o-off th-the attack."

Sonic hesitated, keeping Scourge in the same position. What coaxed him into doing what Scourge asked was the sweet, ringing tones of a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again. "Sonic!"

Looking down, he saw Amy sitting on Tornado staring up at him worriedly. Dropping Scourge onto the roof, he shouted joyfully, "Amy! Is that really you?"

"I'll be right there!" She called. Leaping off of the horse, she raced into the castle, undoubtedly running toward Sonic. Soon enough, she appeared on the balcony above him, reaching out she said, "Take my hand."

Sonic obeyed, his hand outstretched toward hers. Yet all would not be well, for mere seconds later, he roared out in agonizing pain.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "What's wrong!" Managing to grasp onto his flailing hand, she hauled him onto the balcony where he immediately collapsed. A startled yell pulled her attention away for a split second and she saw Scourge tumbling from the roof to his death, apparently he had been knocked off when Sonic had jolted in pain. Moving her attention back to Sonic, she knelt down beside him and gently pulled away his hand. What she revealed, nearly stole her breath away.

It was a stab wound.

"_Nooooooooooooo!" _

* * *

_Please don't hate me. Happiness and fluff will be soon._

_-hides-_


	11. Enriched by the Heart

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: You should know by now.

* * *

Chapter 11: Enriched by the Heart

Previously…

"_Take my hand."_

_Sonic obeyed, his hand outstretched toward hers. Yet all would not be well, for mere seconds later, he roared out in agonizing pain._

"_Sonic!" Amy cried. "What's wrong!" Managing to grasp onto his flailing hand, she hauled him onto the balcony where he immediately collapsed. A startled yell pulled her attention away for a split second and she saw Scourge tumbling from the roof to his death, apparently he had been knocked off when Sonic had jolted in pain. Moving her attention back to Sonic, she knelt down beside him and gently pulled away his hand. What she revealed, nearly stole her breath away. _

_It was a stab wound._

"_Nooooooooooooo!" _

* * *

At the sound of Amy's anguished cry, Sonic forced his eyes open albeit with a bit of struggle. "A-Amy…you…you came back…"

"Shh," Amy soothed. "Don't talk. Just rest, you're going to be okay." She pressed a hand against the injury, trying to staunch the blood yet the crimson liquid continued to flow freely, merely staining her glove.

Sonic shook his head, a weak grin making its way across his face. "I don't…think so Ames…think I'm a….hopeless…case…at this point…" Lifting his hand, he gently caressed her cheek. Desperately, she clasped his hand, keeping it trapped against her face. He was _so _cold. Tears began to swim in her eyes as she watched his own become heavy, his lips struggling to take in breath. He spoke again, "Before I…go…I have to…no…I _want _to…tell you…I…love you…"

As he spoke those last words, his eyes fell closed, his hand falling limp. Amy bit her lip, her tears now flowing freely. "Please," She whispered. "Don't go. Don't leave me. Please. I love you…" Giving into her grief Amy collapsed onto Sonic's chest, sobbing into his fur. While she cried, the others looked on sadly, mourning the loss of their beloved prince and friend.

Silver caught sight of the final rose petal falling. Their time was up, but it hardly mattered now.

The skies continued to swirl with darkness as a steady rain fell upon everyone. The wind was cold, yet blew softly, almost as if it too, was in mourning for the fallen Mobian, the wind's hushed howls intermingling with the soft sobs of the women present.

What was unnoticed by everyone was a soft and regal female voice speaking, her tones carried by the wind. _Well done Prince Sonic. You managed to relearn compassion and find love while finding someone who was willing to return it and all before the rose ran out of petals. I shall now return you and your friends to your former forms. _

Amy swore that her heart was beyond broken. It was shattered. To have fallen in love so quickly, only to have him taken away from her. She may as well have died with him. Continuing to cry, Amy was startled into light sobs when she felt a gentle tingling against the back of her hand. Looking up, she saw that the sky had brightened to a gorgeous shade of lavender with swirls of fuchsia. Falling from the now light sky were showers of magic dust, the dust bathing Sonic in a bright light making him seem almost golden.

Wincing from the brilliantness of the aura, Amy leaned away from Sonic. Once she had moved, his body was lifted into the air, undergoing an incredible transformation. His form seemed to shrink, becoming more like that of a hedgehog's size. His fangs disappeared while his quills elongated, becoming smooth. His hands grew smaller, the color of his arms changing to a soft peach matching that of his muzzle and stomach. His overall full color was now a beautiful, rich cobalt. Even his shoes transformed, shrinking down to fit the rest of his body losing the spikes in the process.

Rather than his body floating down to the ground, he was righted into a standing position. Slowly his eyes began to open, opening wide as they took in the sight of his old appearance. _I'm back…_

Grinning wide, Sonic spun around to look at Amy. His grin faded however, when he took in her shocked expression. "Ames?"

Amy tilted her head, a normal gesture for her confusion. This hedgehog sounded like her Sonic, the cocky tone was there, only not delivered with a growl. His smile was gentle, yet…it couldn't be him, could it be? She had watched him _die_. She bit her lip before asking, "Sonic?"

The hedgehog grinned while winking. "Aw, c'mon Ames, don'tcha recognize me?"

She peered into his eyes. A bright emerald sparked with mischief and warmth. The same eyes that caused her heart to skip a beat. Her own eyes began to fill with tears, this time with tears of joy. "Sonniku!" She cried out as she launched herself at him.

"Whoa!" Sonic laughed as he caught Amy in his arms, the impact knocking him backwards. "So I take it you now believe me when I say I'm me." He felt Amy nod against his shoulder. He also heard her murmur something, but it was muffled. "What was that Ames?"

"I love you!" She exclaimed, giggling as she felt Sonic wipe her tears away.

His smile was soft. "I love you too, Amy." Sitting them up, he slowly leaned in, finally able to latch his mouth onto hers in the kiss that he had long since wanted. Her lips were soft, as they moved gently, almost shyly against his. Cupping her face with one hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer while tilting his head to make the kiss deeper.

He was warm and real. Sonic was truly with her, proving it with his loving kiss. Sliding her arms around his neck, she grinned as she felt his hand move from her cheek to her quills, his fingers softly teasing them. Her heart was no longer broken. He loved her and she loved him and for that moment that was all that mattered.

When the need for air came, the two parted, yet remained close, leaning their foreheads against one another's. The grins they wore matched in hugeness and silliness. Sonic opened his mouth to say something when cries of joy and triumph diverted the couple's attention. Standing where a candelabra, clock, teapot, teacup, creamer and garden angel should've been; stood a white-silver hedgehog, a violet furred cat, a scarlet echidna, adult and child rabbit, a fairly small dog (were those wings on his back?) and a young Seedrian.

Amy tilted her head once again. "Uh…?"

Sonic grinned and took her hand, leading her toward the group. "Ames, I want you to meet my friends…my family." Everyone smiled at the pair. Sonic winked at Amy. "I think you know them. Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Vanilla, Cream, Chip and Cosmo." Amy's mouth dropped open at the sight of her friends completely restored to their normal selves. The enchantment was lifted!

She turned to look at Sonic, confusion etched in her eyes. "How…?"

He gently squeezed her hand. "I promise to explain later." He turned back to his friends. "I am so sorry for the way I behaved over the past five years. I was cold and demanding, selfish and I didn't treat you with the kindness and respect I used to. I treated my family like staff and it was wrong. I'm so sorry. Can you find it in you to forgive me?"

Blaze laughed. "Sonic, you're just as hopelessly adorable as Silv here. Of course we'll forgive you." The others nodded.

Knuckles and Silver both swung an arm around the hedgehog prince. "We never gave up on you, Sonic," Silver informed him.

"And we'll always be there for you, no matter what," Knuckles reassured. He looked as he wanted to say more, but an excited yell cut him off.

"Knuckie!" A beautiful white bat flew out of the castle, straight into Knuckles' arms who proceeded to spin her around once before dipping her and planting a kiss on her lips. Her aqua eyes widened in surprise before closing as she slumped in his embrace.

Sonic turned to bury his face in Amy's shoulder, hugging her tightly as he laughed at his friend's daring public display of affection. As he laughed, a sudden realization dawned on him. He partially annoyed at himself for not realizing it before. Raising his head, he looked at Amy, mischief and joy twinkling in his emerald eyes. "Ames," He began in an excited whisper. "There's something I want to show you."

She looked intrigued. "Wha-whoa!" Sonic had suddenly lifted her in his arms so he was carrying her bridal style. He winked at her. "Hold on, okay?" He took off, racing across acres of land, through forests and meadows, once passing under a waterfall. The scenery became a colorful blur, shades of green, brown, red, yellow and blue blending together in one beautiful mixture.

Amy smiled the whole way, loving the thrill that Sonic's speed gave her. She was truly seeing the world, sure it was at a pace she would've never imagined, yet it was no longer part of one of her dreams and she was seeing it with the one she loved. Even better, she saw the world while being in the arms of her true love. It seemed to end all too soon, for Sonic had stopped in a large field of gorgeous flowers surrounding a pretty lake.

Placing Amy on her feet, Sonic darted off toward the lake and came zipping back within three seconds. Brushing his hand through her quills, he slipped a lavender rose into them. "Love at first sight," He whispered before placing a sweet kiss on her lips which she eagerly returned.

Giggling when they pulled apart, Amy asked, "Are you sure it was truly love at first sight."

Sonic considered this for a moment. "Okay, more like love at first fight," he admitted with a grin. "But I don't think they make a rose color for that." Amy shook her head in agreement. Looking back at the flowers, Sonic asked, "Do you wanna help me pick some flowers for Cream? I owe her a bouquet or two, it used to be something I'd do for her."

Clutching his hand, Amy eagerly lead Sonic toward the flowers closer toward the lake. In the midst of picking flowers, Sonic spun around slowly once, his arms stretched toward the sky as if reaching for an embrace while he took in deep, refreshing breaths of air. Seeing Amy's intrigued look, he smiled and said, "It just feels so good to be out in the open and enjoying freedom. Not with fear, but with confidence and love. I'm not a monster anymore."

Amy wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue playfully. "You never were."

Sonic pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Amy."

"For what?"

"For saying that…and for rescuing me from the darkness."

Amy returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'll save you, no matter what."

"As will I."

The two hedgehogs held each other in that tight embrace for a long while, neither one appeared to be willing to let go. Finally, when the sun began to slip past the mountains did Sonic lift Amy into his arms and race back to the castle. There, Sonic presented the flowers to a very happy Cream who hopped up to give the prince a hug before darting off, leaving mentions of flower crowns in her wake. As Cream took off, Amy spotted a light blue chao happily following the bunny and knew the chao to be Cheese.

Sonic took Amy's hand as was about to head off toward the library with her when they were stopped by a bright light, Tikal the Enchantress shimmering into view. Upon sighting the magical echidna, Sonic panicked, holding Amy close to him. "I-I-I didn't do anything wrong, your Ladyship!" Sonic blurted. He didn't want to be a werehog again.

Tikal's laugh rang throughout the parlor. "That's not why I'm here, Prince Sonic," She said kindly. "I merely have a gift to bestow upon your beloved." She handed Amy a fully bloomed rose that glimmered and shone with the colors of the legendary chaos emeralds. "To a wonderful future filled with days of happiness for you both. Never forget this, chaos is enriched by the heart."

With those final words, she vanished, undoubtedly returning to her home with the Master Emerald.

Sonic turned to Amy, another large grin etched upon his muzzle. Clasping the hand that held the rose, he leaned her back and kissed her once more, conveying all of his love for her and more. He never wanted to let her go, never wanted to stop loving her. And from the way her lips curved under his and her free arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer, Sonic knew she felt the same way.

_. Tale as old as time…_

_Song as old as rhyme…_

_Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

No, this is not where our story ends! I repeat, this is not where the story ends! There's a bit more that you're going to have to wait for!


	12. A New Chapter Begins

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beauty and the Beast

A/N: Twelve reviews for the last chapter! -happy tears- You guys really like me! (sorta) Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 12: A New Chapter Begins

If one looked out a window within the castle, the would notice how dreary the weather was. The clouds had gathered into a vastness of gray, and the winds blew as a rain fell steadily. Yet to three couples whom were very much in love, the weather was anything but dreary. Even without the assistance of sunlight, the grass appeared to be a brilliant emerald while the flowers shone with the vibrancy of the rainbow itself. The wind was like music, a legato, piano waltz; the rain was just plain old fun to dance in.

Amy was laughing as she and Sonic whirled around and around. "This is so much fun, Sonic! I could do this all day long!"

Sonic laughed with her, leaning in to murmur in her ear. "As long as you're in my arms, I don't mind doing this all day long either." He grinned as he watched her blush, stammering a 'thank-you'. He calmed her down by kissing her softly and sweetly.

Near the two hedgies danced Knuckles and Rouge. The echidna rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend make Amy blush before kissing her. "Uh, Rouge? Can you remember a time when Sonic acted like such a Casanova?"

"Better a Casanova than a Romeo," Rouge quipped. "Be happy for him, Knuckie," She coaxed. "It seems like Amy was the best thing that has ever happened to Sonic. Actually, the best thing for all of us."

Knuckles nodded. "That's true. We wouldn't be dancing like this if it wasn't for Amy coming to the castle. She's brought life back to this place." He dipped Rouge before spinning her out and pulling her close to his side.

Quietly swaying from side to side, holding each other with a close distance was Silver and Blaze. Still not quite used to being a couple, both dancers had a raspberry blush accentuating their muzzles. "This is…nice," Blaze began, a shy grin creeping along her face.

"It's very nice," Silver softly agreed. "You are quite lovely when you smile Blaze." He grinned as he listened to her giggle, it was like music to the hedgehog. "Did I mention when you blush it seems to brighten your eyes?" Blushing harder, the violet cat buried her flaming face into the crook of Silver's neck who wasted no time in wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were supposed to be the sweet, stumbling, naïve one," She grumbled against his pale silver fur.

He chuckled. "I guess love makes people more confident…do crazy things, it all depends on the situation."

Blaze lifted her head away from his neck. "What do you mean, 'crazy things'?"

Silver smiled crookedly and pulled her in for a sweet, gentle kiss, laughing against her lips as he felt her sway in his arms.

* * *

Indeed a pair of ocean eyes were watching the romantic scene beneath them. They were watching one couple in particular. Sonic and Amy. The two hedgehogs, prince and princess. Beauty and the Beast. Tails let out a long sigh. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that his sister found love. She was happy, truly happy and it wasn't in thanks to her paper dreams. He just wasn't so sure about Sonic. Yes, the cobalt hedgehog had swept Amy off her feet more so when the spell had been lifted in comparison to when he was a werehog. But Sonic was still _himself_ on the inside, when he had tossed Tails into the cell, it was his every enchantment, not some side effect of the spell. He had to wonder, would Sonic wind up becoming cold and callous once again, breaking Amy's heart in the process?

He wouldn't stand for that.

"Tails?"

The golden-furred kitsune was startled out of his reverie as he jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with the castle's resident gardener, Cosmo. Her wide pale blue eyes studied him inquisitively. "Is everything alright?"

He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? _'Oh, sure everything's fine. Wonderful, even. There's just one, tiny little problem. I'm having a hard time trusting your Prince, my sister's fiancé.' _Something told him, that wouldn't sit so well with the pretty girl standing before him.

"I-I'm fine, Cosmo," Tails began. "I-it's just…" He sighed, he was never very good at speaking his mind without Amy who was so good at reading his emotions, prompting the topic.

Cosmo smiled lightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever is bothering you Tails, you can tell me. Perhaps if we work together, we can come up with a solution."

Letting out a sigh, Tails figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Cosmo. Perhaps she'd have some words of wisdom for him about Sonic. "Well, you see, i-i-it's about Sonic."

Cosmo's smile turned into a frown of confusion. "What about Prince Sonic?"

Tails looked away, staring at Cosmo directly in the eye made things too hard. "I…don't know if I can trust him."

"You are referring to the time he placed you in the tower dungeon, correct?" The young inventor whipped his head forward, eyes wide.

"How'd you know? I heard you were outside, living in the gardens."

The Seedrian giggled. "Word does travel around the castle, Tails. My friends did come outside and visit me." Her gaze softened. "Listen, has anyone told you why we were placed under the enchantment in the first place?"

"No," Tails admitted. "I only heard from Amy how much Sonic had changed."

"Well, about five years ago, we lost our king and queen."

"King Julius and Queen Elena," Tails supplied.

Cosmo nodded. "The loss of both our rulers was truly devastating. Yet no one suffered more than Prince Sonic. After all, they were his mother and father. The poor boy was inconsolable, not even those of us who were closest to him could make him smile. All he could do was lament and self-loathe.

We were quite lucky your sister was able to coax himself out of the darkness he had created. You see, the behavior Prince Sonic was exhibiting as the werehog was more anger and anguish, only this time out of shame due to the result of his previous comportment. I believe that now his wounds are fully healed. He has apologized to everyone in the castle, I think you are next in line."

It was Tails' turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, Tails?"

The boy spun around to see Sonic lingering in the doorway, looking nervous, despite holding Amy's hand, a new source of calm for him. "Can we talk?"

Feeling Cosmo gently squeeze his hand and give him a nod, Tails went over to Sonic's side. "Sure."

Smiling half-way, Sonic reluctantly let go of Amy's hand to lead Tails into the library. He raked a hand through his quills, unsure of why he was so nervous. His other talks with his friends had gone fine, yet this one seemed harder to initiate. Perhaps it was the fact that Tails was Amy's brother and he wanted the boy's approval as much as he would have wanted her father's. Perhaps it was also because of the fact that Tails had no idea what his past was about.

"I forgive you."

Sonic's eyes snapped open, yet he refused to look at the boy. "You do? So easily?"

"Cosmo explained everything."

The hedgehog prince grinned tightly. "Ah, of course. I should thank her later. Still, it was wrong of me to throw you into the tower and treat you so callously."

"You saved my sister's life," Tails replied. "And I'm beginning to see why she loves you. You're not as cold as you thought you were. Stop beating yourself up, Sonic. It's not healthy." His voice became teasing. "Besides, do you want to go through that whole werehog bit again?"

"Chaos, no," Sonic shuddered. "Anything but that. Ames may say she loves me no matter what, but I'd still like to keep my speed thanks very much." He finally turned around to look at Tails. "So you really forgive me?"

Tails nodded.

Sonic stuck out his hand. "What do you say? Pals?"

Tails grinned, shaking his hand. "Pals."

* * *

The next time it rained there were four couples whirling around, waltzing across their grassy emerald ballroom and at the edge of the storm clouds was a hint of pure turquoise sky. It was the hint of a promise, the turning of a page. The start of a brand new story, one that they could all live, with the guarantee of a happy ending.

* * *

Well, that's it folks. This is done. Just a few things to say.

*That thirteenth chapter is actually two poems I had written ages ago that go along with this story.

*I had planned another scene for this chapter, but it didn't seem to fit, so it'll most likely wind up as a Snapshot, just noted as a "deleted scene".

* Ninety reviews so far! Yay! Whoever is reviewer number 100 will be able to choose the plot of an upcoming Snapshot. Just tell me what you want and I'll write it.

* I'm not sure what I want to title my new story, so I'll list out the options and you guys can submit your votes in your reviews. Your input will mean so much!

-Proving Yourself

-The Lady Knight

-Ruthless the Maiden


	13. Little Extras

Before the Final Rose Petal Falls

_**Hands**_

She is truly a creature

Of rich, comely beauty.

A lithe, slender form

Not quite petite

And not quite statuesque.

Skin the color of fresh peaches

Kissed with a light blush

Large, round eyes

Emerald jewels

Fiery courage and defiance

Dancing within.

Her lips a soft, plush red

Much like the rose her father

Attempted to steal.

Indeed, she is a creature of

Rich comely beauty.

Yet it was her hands

That were the most

Attractive feature to him.

Slim fingers borne from small palms.

Skin soft and smooth

Tender caresses from those hands

Were a far greater treasure

Than any jewel or fine cloth

Found in the storerooms of his castle.

Her hands were easily dwarfed by his.

Fingertips barely reaching half of his palm.

Oh how he loathed his hands.

Large, thick fingers

Not blanketed by skin,

But by dark, coarse fur.

Sharp curves of ivory

Adorning the tips.

Hands that could easily

Allow scarlet ink to spill forth from her.

The hands of a Beast.

A nightly hymn

Enchanting and utterly devastating

Hisses mockingly into his ear

Who could ever love a Beast?

Yet those wonderful hands

Of the Beauty before him

Would clasp his paws

Fingers tightly trapping

His palms to hers.

She saw his hands

As those of someone

With great strength

And not just on a physical level,

But strength of heart.

To her, he was not

A Beast, but a man

Like the prince he once was.

And with a sensual,

Yet terrifying gentleness,

She wipes away his metaphoric tears.

* * *

_**Eyes**_

They were such funny things

Shaped like almonds

Narrow, round

Small and Large.

Housing orbs

Of various colors

Blue, green, brown and black

Exotic ones like gold,

Violet and silver.

Conveying thousands of emotions

Some fleeting

Others long lasting

Watching, always watching

Constantly following every move.

From birth, hers would shimmer

With an age old wisdom

A spark of adventure

Sometimes coming out to play.

In her books

They would flash with rage

Gleam with seductive conspiracy

Or glow with compassion.

Upon meeting him for the first time,

All she could witness was anger,

An unspoken command to be respected

And obeyed.

Like the swirling winds

Of the North and South

Like thunder and lightning,

Her independent spirit

And his hardened demeanor would clash.

Neither soul relenting.

Over time the threads of a bond

Were forged.

Delicate like cobweb

Growing stronger as days passed.

Slowly the fog of anger

Lifted from his eyes

And she could see fear and pain

These were the eyes of someone

Who walked while wounded

His heart bleeding,

An explanation for his fire.

Gently, carefully she began

To heal his wounds

Truly seeing the human within

New emotions enter his eyes

Happiness...trust... Love?

Whispers cling to

The evening breezes

Floating around her.

_Who could ever love a beast?_

She could.


End file.
